RICARDO ARANTES Y EL LEGADO DE URANO
by Saiki Kenshi
Summary: Ricardo es un joven semidiós que no sabía nada acerca de sus orígenes. Tras ser salvado de ser devorado por dos monstruos, gracias a la intervención de Thalía Grace, comienza un viaje hacia el Campamento Mestizo donde encontrará las respuestas que esta buscando. Esta historia sucede paralelamente al libro "El Héroe Perdido."
1. Chapter 1

_**EN ESTA OCASIÓN QUISE HACER UN FANFIC CON PERSONAJES CREADOS POR MÍ, Y AL MISMO TIEMPO CONTAR UNA HISTORIA ALTERNA DEL LIBRO **_

_**"EL HEROE PERDIDO" ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTA HISTORIA. **_

**RICARDO ARANTES Y EL LEGADO DE URANO.**

**CAPITULO I**

Nunca pensé que me encontraría a mí mismo escribiendo un diario, pero mi vida se ha vuelto tan peligrosa que creí necesario dar un testimonio de las cosas que he vivido. Espero seguir con vida y contar esta historia por mis propios labios, pero si no es así, quisiera que mi familia y mis amigos sepan que fue lo que me ocurrió. Me llamo Ricardo Arantes, tengo 14 años y esta es mi historia.

Recuerdo que aquella tarde era clara y muy soleada como cualquier otra en la Ciudad de México. Yo corría apresuradamente hacia la parada de autobús. Como de costumbre se me hacía tarde para ir a la escuela. Todo parecía indicar que sería un día común y corriente, pero ignoraba, que ese día no solo sería diferente, si no que sería uno que jamás olvidaría.

Esperaba nervioso en la parada de autobús mientras me reprochaba mi impuntualidad. Se me había hecho tarde ese día porque me demoré haciendo el quehacer. Verán yo sufro un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, y por ese motivo tiendo a exagerar en cuanto a la perfección. Debe haber un orden exacto en mi habitación, si hay algo fuera de lugar, siento como si fuera un caos. Y hago la limpieza hasta que esté satisfecho con los resultados. ¿Creen que eso es problemático? Bueno déjenme decirles que también sufro de dislexia y de THDA (Trastorno de hiperactividad con déficit de atención) Por lo que mis calificaciones en la escuela no son del todo buenas.

En fin, seguí esperando el autobús cuando de pronto algo hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Sentí un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo y mis sentidos se pusieron alerta como si algo malo estuviera por ocurrir. Observe a mi alrededor, pero no logré detectar ninguna amenaza. Esto me sucedía con frecuencia, era capaz de sentir el peligro, como cuando un perro intentaba morderme en la calle o cuando mi tío Beto usaba alguna receta de la abuela para la cena, la cual siempre resultaba en una mezcla incomible, casi venenosa.

Sin embargo, esta vez, la amenaza que se cernía sobre mí era muy grande. Comenzaba a tener miedo, pero no sabía ni de qué, ya que no lograba identificar ninguna fuente de peligro. Por un momento creí que se trataba de una falsa alarma, hasta que vi a un hombre al otro lado de la calle que estaba observándome fijamente. Era muy alto y fornido, tenía el cabello muy largo y oscuro que le cubría parte del rostro, el cual parecía estar deforme. Llevaba ropa harapienta y estaba descalzo. Vi como aquel desconocido cruzaba la calle lentamente sin quitarme los ojos de encima, mientras se acercaba humedecía sus labios con su lengua, la cual al parecer era tan larga como la de aquel guitarrista de la banda "Kiss". En esos momentos tuve tanto miedo que no pude moverme, quede paralizado. No tenía miedo de que aquel hombre fuera a asaltarme, o a secuestrarme. Sentía perfectamente sus intenciones. Él iba a matarme.

Pensé que tal vez ese sería mi fin, hasta que escuche una voz que hablaba directamente a mi mente. Era la voz de una mujer. "¡Corre rápido y huye!" decía. No se cómo pero mis pies reaccionaron esta vez como si hubieran sido hechizados y siguieran las órdenes de la voz que acababa de escuchar. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que vi una tienda de electrónica y decidí esconderme ahí. El encargado de la tienda, que era un hombre calvo y regordete me saludo.

-¡Buen día jovencito! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-¡Ayúdeme por favor! - dije aun un poco agitado - Llame a la policía, un hombre me persigue y quiere hacerme daño.

El encargado no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque en ese momento mi perseguidor entró por el aparador de la tienda destruyendo muchos aparatos caros, incluyendo un Play Station 4 "¡Menudo desperdicio!" pensé.

El señor calvo vio al enorme hombre que había entrado a la tienda y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Entonces vi que el gigante se aproximaba hacia mí, parecía mucho más alto de lo que lo recordaba y al tenerlo cerca pude verlo con más detalle.

Era realmente horrendo, tenía cicatrices en el rostro, en sus brazos y pies. Sus dientes eran afilados y amarillentos y también emanaba un nauseabundo olor. Pero lo que más me asombro fue su ojo. Tenía un solo ojo, y no me refiero a que fuera tuerto. Él tenía un solo y grande ojo por encima de su deforme nariz. Entonces supe lo que era aquel "hombre." Quería decirlo, pero no podía, eso iba contra toda lógica. Sin embargo el nombre salió de mi boca como vómito verbal.

- ¡Cíclope!- Grite finalmente.

-Veo que no me equivoque contigo - dijo el monstruo - Si has podido discernir y verme a través de la niebla, es porque eres uno de "ellos". Tu olor no es muy fuerte, pero espero que tu sabor sea suculento.

-Mira quién habla de olores fuertes - contesté.

El cíclope molesto se abalanzó contra mí, pero afortunadamente pude esquivarlo.

- Eres rápido pequeñín-dijo el monstruo.

Corrí al extremo opuesto de donde me encontraba y comencé a lanzarle todo lo que tenía a la mano: baterías de celular, bocinas, teléfonos y cuando vi que ni siquiera un microondas había surtido efecto comencé a preocuparme.

El monstruo corrió nuevamente hacia mi. Parecía que estaba perdido, pero entonces vi una puerta a mi lado que tenía un letrero que decía "solo empleados", me dirigí a ella esquivando al mismo tiempo la embestida del Cíclope quien destrozó la pared con su cabeza y quedo atorado de momento. Yo entré por la puerta y me encontré con una oficina vacía y ninguna otra salida, estaba atrapado. En esos momentos volví a escuchar aquella voz hablándome directamente a mi mente "Usa tus dones" me dijo.

Yo no pensaba tener algún don en especial, de hecho creía tener más defectos que virtudes como mi dislexia y mi THDA, y al parecer tendría que agregar "esquizofrenia" a la lista ya que escuchaba voces en mi cabeza.

"Usa tus habilidades" me dijo la voz. En ese momento vi unos dardos clavados en la pared, de aquellos que se usan para jugar tiro al blanco. Eso me hizo fabricar un plan. Tomé los dardos de la pared y me aleje de la puerta y esperé. El monstruo entró, destruyó la puerta y parte de las paredes.

- ¡Te tengo! -grito triunfal el monstruo.

- No, yo te tengo a ti - Contesté mientras lancé uno de los dardos directamente a su ojo.

- ¡Aghhhhhh! - Rugió el Cíclope.

Quizás sí era bueno en algo después de todo. Yo tenía muy buena puntería. Tenía los records más altos en las máquinas de videojuegos, aunque nunca pensé que eso me salvaría algún día la vida.

Aproveche la distracción para escapar, me agache y pase entré las piernas del cíclope. Corrí y me dirigía a la salida, pero otro Cíclope más grande y horrendo me cerró el paso. Este monstruo no tenía cicatrices, pero era igual o más aterrador que el otro. Estaba vestido solamente con un taparrabo y llevaba un collar hecho con huesos de distintos tamaños y formas.

Le lancé dos dardos, pero pudo eludirlos con sus manos. Después se acercó a mí y me atrapó. Me apretó con sus enormes manos, tan fuerte que creí que me asfixiaría. Pero en lugar de eso me lanzó contra una pared con tal furia que me disloqué el hombro derecho. Estaba acabado. Pero en ese momento cuando todo parecía perdido apareció una chica por la puerta de la tienda. Al parecer tenía mi edad, 14 años, quizás ía el cabello negro que casi llegaba a la altura de sus hombros. Tenía unos ojos azules tan brillantes y profundos que podía verlos relucir aun de lejos. Inspiraban temor y admiración al mismo tiempo. Vestía como una guerrera y usaba una tiara plateada además de estar armada con un arco y un carjac.

- ¡Corre! - Le grité, pero ella continuó inmóvil.

-¡Esto es perfecto! Ya llego el postre - dijo el monstruo.

- Cierra la boca esperpento - replicó la joven

La chica había hablado en inglés, no tuve problema en entenderla ya que aunque tenía dislexia y se me dificultaba leer, era bueno aprendiendo otros idiomas, sobre todo era muy bueno hablando latín.

Al parecer el Cíclope también sabía inglés, porque se molestó tanto que se olvidó de mí y centró su atención en la joven arquera. El monstruo corrió hacia ella, pero la muchacha rápidamente disparó una flecha que se incrusto en la garganta del monstruo. Mientras este se retorcía del dolor, la chica sacó una daga de su cinturón y se lanzó hacia el monstruo atravesando su corazón. El cíclope exploto quedando solamente polvo. Parecía haber acabado todo, pero entonces el primer ciclope que herí en el ojo salió de la oficina rugiendo. La chica tomo su arco rápidamente y le lanzó dos flechas, una atravesó el corazón del monstruo y la otra su cabeza. El cíclope acabó igual que su compañero, quedando solo polvo. Yo seguía malherido en el suelo. Logré ver cuando la chica se acercaba hacia mí, pero las fuerzas me abandonaron y me desmayé.

**_ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO. IRÉ SUBIENDO MÁS CONTINUAMENTE. Y SI PUEDEN COMPARTIR SU OPINIÓN EN LOS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADECERÍA_.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Desperté en una habitación muy lujosa. La cama individual donde dormía tenía sabanas de seda, o por lo menos eso creía, era una tela muy suave. Había una gran televisión enfrente de la cama. Del lado derecho de esta había un gran closet de madera y al lado izquierdo un sillón que se veía muy cómodo. Había también un escritorio de madera con una lámpara con decorados de oro.

Me levanté de la confortable cama para investigar un poco más. Al pisar el suelo me percaté de que estaba alfombrado y también noté que ya no llevaba mi uniforme escolar. Estaba usando una pijama de color azul de tela muy fina. Me acerqué a la ventana más próxima que encontré y recorrí la cortina para observar y darme una idea de donde me encontraba. Fue fácil saberlo. Lo único que podía ver era una cantidad inmensurable de agua salada. Estaba en el mar, navegando en un barco desconocido dentro de una suite de lujo. Justo en aquel momento alguien tocó la puerta.

Aún estaba muy confundido por todo lo que había pasado, y aunque quizá debí tener más precaución, no creí que hubiera algún peligro.

- Adelante - contesté.

Por la puerta entró un hombre joven, debía tener entre 25 y 28 años. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo y enmarañado, sus rasgos eran joviales y amables. Vestía una camisa blanca, chaleco azul marino de tres botones, pantalón negro y zapatos bien lustrados.

- ¡Buen día! - me dijo -Veo que ya te sientes mejor. Me alegra mucho.

- Buenos días -contesté - Disculpe ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Quién es usted?

- Oh, disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Edward, estamos en el Crucero Hermes, el transporte más seguro contra amenaza de monstruos. Y fue tu amiga la cazadora quien te trajo aquí.

-¿Cazadora? - Pregunté intrigado.

- Bueno sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero estoy seguro que tu amiga estará encantada de resolver tus dudas. Ella esta desayunando en el comedor en estos momentos, te aconsejo que laves tu caray te vistas para ir a verla, hay ropa limpia en el closet.

-Em...de acuerdo. Gracias - contesté.

Aun no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero seguí el consejo de Edward. Entré al baño y lavé mi rostro mientras me veía en el espejo. Mi cabello castaño estaba desordenado y rebelde como siempre y pude ver que debajo de mis ojos color ámbar había un contraste oscuro, eran unas ojeras terribles causadas por dormir demasiado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? me pregunté.

Salí del baño y tomé ropa limpia del closet. Me puse una camiseta naranja que decía "Crucero Hermes". También tomé unos jeans y unos tenis de color azul. Afortunadamente eran de mi talla.

Edward y yo salimos del camarote y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor. Caminamos por la cubierta del barco y pude notar que era enorme, tenía piscinas y canchas de tenis. Había también un bar con una pantalla gigantesca donde veían el futbol. Tenían un gimnasio bien equipado, y tan grande que había una pista para correr y un campo de arquería. Había incluso un salón lleno de videojuegos, estuve tentado a entrar en él, pero no había tiempo para eso, primero debía averiguar cómo y por qué llegué a ese lugar.

Finalmente llegamos al comedor, el cual al igual que todo en ese barco era enorme. Era como un gigantesco restaurante donde podías ordenar todo lo que quisieras: comida china, mexicana, italiana, o hamburguesas...

La cazadora, la chica que me había salvado la vida, estaba sentada sola en una mesa comiendo una pizza de peperoni. A diferencia de cuando la vi la primera vez, ahora estaba vestida con una playera negra de Green Day, unos jeans y botas negras. Pero aun llevaba su diadema plateada.

- Buen día señorita Grace - dijo Edward - Su invitado por fin ha despertado. Lo dejo en compañía de él, si me disculpa tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

- Gracias Edward - contestó la joven.

Edward se retiró y nos dejó solos a la chica y a mí.

-Toma asiento - Me dijo la chica.

- Gracias - contesté mientras me sentaba.

Estando cerca de aquella chica pude notar que era muy bonita. Sus ojos azules eran atemorizantes, pero también eran cautivadores. Llevaba un maquillaje sencillo que realzaba su belleza. Sus labios delgados y rosados me llamaban mucho la atención, me parecían muy lindos. No podía entender por qué me sentía tan fascinado con ella.

- Antes que nada, permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Thalía Grace. Soy lugarteniente de las Cazadoras de Artemisa.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ricardo Arantes. Este… aun no entiendo bien que es lo que ha pasado, pero te agradezco que me salvaras la vida.

- Bueno, creo que fue suerte o tal vez un designio de los dioses...

Antes de que pudiera hacer alguna pregunta se acercó a nosotros una linda mesera

- ¿Qué va a ordenar señor? - me preguntó.

- Pues...

- Pide lo que tú quieras - me dijo Thalía - tienen todo tipo de comida aquí.

- Entonces creo que pediré una orden de quesadillas mexicanas de pollo con mucho queso y salsa picante por favor.

- Enseguida señor - Dijo la mesera y acto seguido salió a toda prisa.

- Se ve que tienes apetito - dijo la cazadora - Es una buena señal, parece que ya estas mucho mejor.

- Sí, siento como si no hubiera comido en una semana - Contesté.

- Bueno...casi. Has estado inconsciente cuatro días.

- !¿Cómo dices?! - Me exalté -¡Cuatro días! ¡Oh no! Mi tío Alberto estará muy preocupado.

- Tranquilízate, deja que te explique todo desde el principio.

- De acuerdo...

Trate de calmarme y dejé hablar a Thalía.

- Primero, debes saber que tu enfrentamiento con los Cíclopes fue real. No estás loco ni alucinaste. Ellos y muchos otros monstruos existen. Para ser más exactos los mitos griegos son verdad. Los antiguos dioses griegos que controlaban las fuerzas de la naturaleza son reales.

- Quieres decir - interrumpí - Que Júpiter, Neptuno, los faunos y otras criaturas ¿Son reales?

- Así es, solo que tú los acabas de llamar por sus nombres romanos. Nosotros nos referimos a los dioses por sus nombres griegos.

- Bueno, esto sería difícil de creer si no me hubieran atacado esos Cíclopes. Pero... ¿Por qué no atacaron a nadie más? sólo me perseguían a mí.

- Para los monstruos, los semidioses son su platillo favorito.

-¿Semidioses? - Pregunté intrigado - ¿Qué es exactamente un semidiós?

-Un semidiós es el hijo de un dios con un mortal.

- Espera... ¿Estás diciendo que uno de mis padres es un dios?

No podía creer lo que me acababa de revelar Thalía. Hasta donde sabía mis padres habían muerto cuando yo era muy pequeño y mi tío Alberto me había cuidado durante toda mi vida. Sin embargo en ese momento también recordé lo que me dijo aquel Cíclope "Eres uno de ellos" ¿Acaso se refería a que yo era un semidiós? La verdad no sabía que pensar. Nunca había sentido nada divino en mí.

-Sé que es difícil de creer - me dijo Thalía - Cuando me enteré de que yo era una semidiosa me fue difícil aceptarlo, aunque muchas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido.

- ¿También tú eres una semidiosa?, ¡Wow!, con razón destruiste a esos monstruos de forma espectacular.

Thalía se ruborizó un poco.

- Ejem...gracias, pero no fue realmente nada.

- ¿De quién eres hija? Seguramente de un dios poderoso como Marte.

- De hecho mi padre es Zeus, a quien tú llamas Júpiter. Pero no te sorprendas tanto Ricardo, después de todo tú también eres un semidiós.

- Entiendo que tú puedas ser una semidiosa, eres muy fuerte, pero yo tengo muchos defectos, soy disléxico, padezco THDA y también soy obsesivo-compulsivo.

- Esos son tus mayores dones Ricardo. Tu dislexia que te impide leer y escribir se debe a que tu cerebro nació para leer griego antiguo, no inglés o español. El THDA, que no te deja permanecer quieto, lo que te hace impulsivo, son tus reflejos de batalla. Tus problemas de atención no son debido a que ves poco, si no lo contrario, ves demasiado. Y tu trastorno obsesivo compulsivo te mantiene alerta de los peligros. Todos tus sentidos son superiores a los de un humano normal. Y eso es porque eres un semidiós.

- Pero supongo que debería tener alguna clase de poder divino ¿No es así? Lo único que tengo es una puntería casi infalible.

- Necesitas entrenar. Con el tiempo podrás descubrir todos tus dones. Si tienes buena puntería quizás puedas ser bueno con el arco. Podrías ser hijo de Apolo.

-Bueno creo que lo que dices tiene sentido. Por cierto - le dije - ¿Es normal que los semidioses escuchen voces en su cabeza? Porque cuando enfrenté a los ciclopes una voz me estuvo hablando y ayudando. Era la voz de una mujer.

-Era tu madre - contestó Thalía - A veces nuestros padres divinos nos ayudan y nos guían. Podrás saber quién es tu madre cuando llegues al Campamento Mestizo.

-¿Campamento?

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por la mesera que traía mi comida, dejó en la mesa un gran plato con mis quesadillas y al lado una copa vacía. Tomé la copa y la observé.

-Sólo pide lo que quieras tomar- me dijo la cazadora.

- ¿Acaso es mágica o algo así?

- Pide y lo verás.

- En ese caso que tal... ¿Refresco de Cereza?

La copa se llenó de un líquido rojo y gaseoso. Bebí de ella y comprobé que efectivamente era refresco de cereza.

- El campamento Mestizo - continuó hablando Thalía - Es un refugio para los semidioses donde pueden estar seguros de los ataques de monstruos. Allí puedes entrenar para aprender a defenderte y combatirlos.

- Y ¿Dónde se encuentra el campamento?

- En Estados Unidos

- Un momento...quieres decir que ¿vamos hacia allá?

- Así es, llegaremos a Florida en algunos días.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Thalía creía que nuestro encuentro no fue fortuito, y que probablemente algún dios debía ser el responsable.

Ella me dijo que se encontraba en Colorado, E.U., siguiendo el rastro de un monstruo, cuando de improviso y de la nada, una grande y espesa niebla rosada la cubrió. Por un momento quedó pérdida sin poder ver nada. Y cuando la nube finalmente desapareció, se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en E.U., había llegado a la Ciudad de México. Fue entonces cuando sintió la presencia de los dos Cíclopes que me atacaron y fue en mi auxilio salvándome la vida.

Yo estaba desmayado y por esa razón no vi el ejército de monstruos que apareció después de que ella acabara con los Cíclopes. Thalía no podía pelear y protegerme de tantos enemigos, así que optó por huir llevándome en su espalda. Corrió un par de calles y logró despistar a los monstruos, excepto por un Cíclope que logró encontrarnos. Pero justo en aquel momento apareció nuevamente la misteriosa neblina rosa y nos cubrió antes de que el monstruo pudiera hacer algo y fuimos transportados al Crucero, donde Edward nos brindó su ayuda. Al igual que nosotros él es un semidiós, es hijo de Hermes y usa su barco para llevar de vacaciones a dioses, semidioses y algunas veces a mortales.

"Alguien me mando hacia a ti, y también nos protegió" fue lo que me dijo Thalía. Probablemente fue mi madre divina, pero ¿Quién era?

Por algunos minutos nos quedamos callados mientras seguíamos disfrutando de nuestro desayuno. Yo veía a Thalía con cautela esperando que no se percatara de que la estaba observando. Quería preguntarle otras cosas que no tenían que ver con dioses o monstruos, como cuál era su edad, su color favorito (que probablemente era el negro), o si tenía novio, pero al final no me atreví.

- En verdad te agradezco toda la ayuda - dije rompiendo el silencio - Pero sabes, sigo preocupado por mi tío.

- No te preocupes. Ya he hablado al Campamento Mestizo y saben que vas hacia allá. Seguramente enviarán un sátiro hacia tu casa para que le explique a tu tío que tenías que ir a un campamento.

- Bueno, aunque en parte eso es verdad, no creo que se sienta tranquilo con un hombre mitad cabra explicándole que soy un semidiós.

- No será necesario que él sepa la verdad por el momento, la niebla lo arreglará.

- ¿Niebla? - pregunté intrigado - ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con la nube rosa de la que me hablaste?

- No. La niebla es como una cortina que separa al mundo mortal del mágico. Distorsiona la realidad y hace que los mortales vean las cosas de una manera creíbles para ellos. Un humano podría estar ante un perro del infierno y verlo como un french poodle.

- ¡Oh! bueno en ese caso creo que estará bien, eso espero...Vaya había todo un mundo fascinante y peligroso y no lo había notado hasta ahora.

- Créeme es más peligroso que fascinante - me dijo Thalía - Por cierto cuando lleguemos a Florida un Sátiro te escoltará hasta el Campamento y yo seguiré mi camino, debo reunirme con mis hermanas las cazadoras.

- Thalía - le dije - quisiera pedirte un favor.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- ¿Podrías entrenarme hasta que lleguemos a Florida?

Thalía me observó detenidamente poniéndome un poco nervioso. Parecía como si aquellos ojos azules penetraran en lo más profundo de mí ser, estudiando mi petición.

- Antes de responderte dime por qué quieres que te entrene. Cuando llegues al Campamento Mestizo podrás entrenar con varios instructores, incluyendo al legendario maestro de Héroes, el centauro Quirón. ¿Cuál es la prisa?

- Cuando desembarquemos tú seguirás tu búsqueda y yo iré al campamento, tal vez no vuelva a tener oportunidad de aprender de que una gran heroína como tú. No conozco a otros semidioses, bueno además de Edward, pero yo sé que tú eres única. Sería un honor que me entrenaras.

Thalía sonrió, pero sin cambiar mucho su semblante. Creo que se sentía halagada, pero intentaba disimular.

- De acuerdo Ricardo. Seré tu instructora. Pero debo advertirte que seré muy estricta. Comenzaremos esta tarde en el gimnasio, asegúrate de ser puntual.

Thalía me citó a las dos de la tarde en el gimnasio. Llegué temprano, pero me sorprendió ver que ella ya me estaba esperando. Para comenzar el entrenamiento me puso a correr en la pista, luego hice algunas flexiones y abdominales.

- Bueno, creo que eso será suficiente para el calentamiento - Me dijo mi maestra - Ahora comencemos con el verdadero entrenamiento. Te enseñaré a pelear con la espada.

Usamos un par de espadas prestadas por Edward. Practicamos en una pequeña arena circular dentro del mismo gimnasio. Jamás había sostenido una espada. Era pesada y difícil de maniobrar. Por otro lado las protecciones eran incomodas y no me podía mover con libertad, aun así hice mi mayor esfuerzo para aprender. Thalía me enseñó desde la forma de sostener la espada hasta algunas técnicas de desarme.

Dado que siempre fui hiperactivo, desde pequeño mi tío trato de canalizar mi energía en el deporte, por eso tenía buena condición física, sin embargo el entrenamiento de Thalía era sumamente riguroso. Estaba muy cansado y me era muy difícil seguir sus movimientos, pero hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para no morir el primer día de entrenamiento.

- ¡De pie! - Me dijo Thalía, mientras yo trataba de incorporarme después de haber sido derribado por ella - No acabará el entrenamiento hasta que logres desarmarme por lo menos una vez.

Mi cuerpo ya no me respondía y sentía como si mis pies fueran de plomo. Si Thalía me volvía a derribar, era seguro que no iba a ser capaz de levantarme de nuevo. Tenía que terminar la batalla, así que se me ocurrió un plan, no estaba seguro de que funcionaría, pero no tenía opción.

Me puse de pie y Thalía volvió a atacar, logré esquivarla y contraataqué, pero ella bloqueó mi golpe con facilidad. Su guardia era infranqueable. Las espadas siguieron chocando estrepitosamente. Seguí atacando, pero ninguno de mis golpes surtió efecto.

- Sabes, quisiera saber algo - Le dije mientras retrocedía para esquivar un mandoble de su espada.

- Concéntrate en el combate - Me dijo Thalía mientras atacaba de nuevo.

- Eres muy linda ¿Tienes novio?

- ¡¿Q-qué?! - Thalía se ruborizó - ¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que no!

Aproveche la distracción y logré desarmar a Thalía. Luego me desplomé en el suelo exhausto. Thalía sonrió y se acercó a mí.

- Muy astuto héroe - me dijo - Pero esos trucos no siempre funcionan, debes practicar mucho más. Y te advierto, no vuelvas a intentarlos conmigo o te pesará. Ahora levántate, sigue la clase de arquería.

-¡¿Qué?! - repliqué - Pensé que ya habíamos acabado.

Pero Thalía hizo caso omiso a mis protestas, quizá estaba enojada por la jugarreta que le hice pasar. A regañadientes me levanté del suelo y la seguí al campo de tiro con arco. Había muchos maniquíes que servían como blancos y diferentes arcos para escoger. Tomé uno hecho completamente de madera, se veía sencillo pero era ligero y cómodo. Thalía me instruyó en la forma en que debía sostener el arco. Mientras corregía mi postura su rostro y el mío quedaron muy cerca. Sentí la calidez de su respiración y la suavidad de sus manos. Me puse muy nervioso y por accidente lancé la flecha que sostenía en el arco. El proyectil pasó rosando la cabeza de Edward quien se encontraba acomodando los blancos.

- ¡Oye ten cuidado! - me gritó - Yo no soy un maniquí.

- Lo siento – dije.

Mi instructora me lanzó una mirada muy severa. No eran necesarias las palabras. Si volvía a distraerme así, era hombre muerto.

Tuve que practicar mucho, pero al final logré aprender a usar el arco apropiadamente sin matar a nadie en el proceso. Y justo como me había dicho Thalía tenía un gran talento para usar el arco.

Pasaron los días en el crucero y fui mejorando en mis entrenamientos, quería que mi maestra estuviera orgullosa, así que practicaba con mucho entusiasmo.

Sin embargo con el paso de los días Thalía comenzó a gustarme más cada vez, y sentía pesar en mi corazón, pues sabía que pronto nuestros caminos se bifurcarían.

Finalmente se presentó el día en que llegaríamos a Florida. Edward me regaló una mochila y me ayudó a empacar un poco de ropa cortesía del "Crucero Hermes".

- Te agradezco mucho toda la ayuda Edward - Le dije mientras doblaba unos jeans para meterlos a la mochila.

- No es nada - me dijo - Debemos ayudarnos entre semidioses ya que a veces nuestros padres divinos no se preocupan por nosotros. Pero puedes hacerme un favor recomendándome. Por cierto casi lo olvido - Me extendió una botella de aluminio y una lonchera. Ambos tenían un logo muy llamativo con el símbolo del caduceo de Hermes y se podía leer debajo de él: "Crucero Hermes; Viaje seguro, goce divino" - Es néctar y ambrosía. Más vale estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad.

- ¿Néctar? ¿Ambrosía? - Pregunté desconcertado.

- ¿No te explicó Thalía? Verás, el néctar y la ambrosía son la bebida y la comida de los dioses. Consumiéndolos en pequeñas cantidades puede curar las heridas de los semidioses, pero si tomas demasiado puede reducirte a cenizas.

- Ok, gracias...seré cuidadoso.

Tomé los regalos de Edward y los coloqué con cuidado en mi mochila.

- Bueno chico será mejor que te des prisa, no querrás hacer esperar a Thalía. Algo me dice que no es una chica muy paciente.

- Es paciente...siempre y cuando no la hagas enojar - le dije - La verdad le estoy muy agradecido y la voy a extrañar. Quizás la próxima vez que la vea la invite a salir.

Edward se quedó mirándome con mucha extrañeza. Parecía que había dicho algo indebido.

- Chico, ella no va a aceptar.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunté - Ella me dijo que no tenía novio.

- Ese es el problema precisamente. Ella es una Cazadora de Artemisa

- Lo sé. Quizás este muy ocupada cazando monstruos, pero...

- No entiendes. Las cazadoras son doncellas eternas. Ellas hicieron un pacto con Artemisa, ella les dio inmortalidad y ellas juraron jamás enamorarse de ningún hombre, mortal o inmortal.

- No puede ser...

- Lo siento amigo - me dijo Edward - Pero Thalía nunca podrá verte con ojos de amor.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

El barco atracó. Thalía y yo nos despedimos de Edward y agradecimos nuevamente su ayuda. Caminamos por la playa de Miami hasta que nos encontramos con un chico de unos trece años. Llevaba puesta una gorra de béisbol, sudadera azul marino, pantalones holgados y tenis tipo Converse. Tenía cejas pobladas, nariz aguileña y ojos color marrón.

- ¡Hola Thalía! - saludó el chico - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien Tom, ¿y tú?

- No me quejo. Así que él es el semidiós que encontraste - dijo mientras me observaba con detenimiento.

- Así es. Su nombre es Ricardo.

- Hola novato - me dijo - me llamo Tom.

- Hola, mucho gusto – contesté.

- Bueno Tom - Habló Thalía - lo dejo contigo. Cuídalo muy bien.

- Por supuesto jefa, confía en mí.

Thalía volteó a mirarme con una sonrisa.

- Cuídate mucho Rick. Fue un gusto haberte podido ayudar. Que Zeus te guíe y te proteja.

- Gracias Thalía, atesoraré toda tu ayuda y tus enseñanzas. Cuídate mucho y espero que tengas suerte en tu búsqueda.

- Eso espero Rick. Hasta pronto.

Thalía se despidió de Tom y continúo su camino en busca de sus hermanas las cazadoras. Yo la vi alejarse preguntándome cuando la volvería a ver. Quizá sería mejor que no fuera pronto, ya que era doloroso pensar que nunca podría confesarle mis sentimientos. Ahora que sabía que los dioses existían maldecía a Cupido por hacerme esta mala pasada.

Tom me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Estas bien? - Dijo el Sátiro

- ¿Eh? Ah, claro. Yo solo... pensaba en Thalía, quiero decir ¡no!, no pensaba en ella. Yo...yo solo espero que encuentre pronto a las cazadoras.

- No te preocupes, ella estará bien por su cuenta. No por nada es la lugarteniente de Artemisa - Tom suspiró - ¡Oh Artemisa! ¡Qué diosa!

Al parecer mi nuevo amigo y yo teníamos el mismo problema. Enamorados de dos chicas que nunca posarían sus ojos en nosotros.

- Bueno - dije sacando a Tom del trance en el que estaba - ¿Nos vamos?

- Ah, claro. Vayamos a tomar el autobús.

- ¿Autobús? bueno creía que iríamos volando en un Pegaso o algo por el estilo – dije bromeando.

- Lamentablemente los pegasos están siendo utilizados en la búsqueda de Percy Jackson.

- ¿De verdad tienen pegasos? – dije sorprendido – Espera, ¿Quién es Percy?

- No me digas que Thalía no te habló de él. Qué raro. Ellos son buenos amigos. Percy es hijo de Poseidón, y toda una celebridad en el Campamento Mestizo. Luchó contra Cronos en la batalla contra los titanes.

-¿Cronos?... ¿El padre de Júpiter?

- El padre de Zeus - Me corrigió Tom - debes llamar a los dioses por sus nombres griegos. Bueno creo que tengo mucho que contarte. Porque no platicamos en el autobús.

- De acuerdo - dije - Oye solo una pequeña duda, ¿No se supone que los Sátiros tienen pies de cabra?

- Así es, pero por eso llevo este pantalón para ocultarlo, mis pezuñas están escondidas en los tenis y la gorra es para cubrir mis cuernos.

- Pero ¿Qué hay de la niebla? Se supone que los mortales pueden ser engañados.

- Bueno tal vez piensen que estoy deforme, o tal vez no. Es mejor no dejarle todo el trabajo a la niebla.

Tom y yo tomamos un autobús que iba de Miami hacia Nueva York. El camino fue largo, pero no aburrido. Mi amigo Sátiro resolvió muchas dudas que tenía acerca de la mitología griega. Al principio fue exasperante para Tom, ya que yo continuaba llamando a los dioses por sus nombres romanos. También me narró muchas proezas de Thalía y Percy Jackson, el héroe que había rechazado la inmortalidad. De paso también le conté a Tom cómo fue que me enfrenté a los cíclopes y cómo me rescató Thalía.

- Me parece muy raro - Dijo Tom - Escuchaste la voz de tu madre, pero...

- ¿Qué sucede? Thalía me dijo que en ocasiones los dioses ayudan a sus hijos mortales.

- Sí, pero la cuestión es que desde hace varios días el Monte Olimpo cerró sus puertas y a pesar de que rezamos a los dioses, no recibimos ninguna contestación. Sea quien sea tu madre está desafiando la autoridad de Zeus.

Finalmente después de un largo camino bajamos del autobús, caminamos por algunos prados hasta llegar a una colina. Hacía mucho frío. Afortunadamente Edward me había proporcionado una chamarra muy cálida. En la ciudad de México hacía frío en esta época también, pero no tanto como aquí.

- Descuida - Me alentó Tom - Ya casi llegamos. Además el campamento está protegido contra monstruos y contra las intemperies del clima.

- Pues sigamos adelante - contesté.

Subimos por la colina y por fin llegamos al Campamento Mestizo. En la entrada había dos campistas de pie. Uno de ellos era un chico de unos 16 años. Tenía el cabello rubio y lacio. Sus ojos eran verdes y su semblante era amistoso. Llevaba un carjac y un arco. Junto a él estaba una chica asiática, era alta y tenía el cabello negro peinado con rizos que caían en espiral. Su maquillaje era perfecto y tenía un aire de Glamour en toda su persona. Era bonita, pero su rostro no era muy amable.

- Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo - dijo el chico rubio - Me llamo John Dulak, siéntete como en casa.

- Gracias John. Me llamo Ricardo, mucho gusto.

La otra chica no dijo nada, estaba muy ocupada limándose las uñas.

- Sígueme - me dijo John - te mostraré el campa...

El chico no pudo terminar su frase. En ese momento todos me observaban de manera extraña, para ser más exacto miraban arriba de mi cabeza. Incluso la chica soltó su lima y me miró con asombro. Miré asustado arriba de mí para ver qué era lo que ocurría. Había un símbolo ardiendo por encima de mi cabeza. Se trataba de un corazón con un ala llameante.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! - dije asustado.

- Has sido reclamado - me dijo Tom.

En ese preciso instante mis ropas se transformaron. Ahora vestía una majestuosa toga de color purpura, junto con una capa plateada a mi espalda y llevaba dos anillos con rubíes, uno en cada mano. No lo supe en ese momento, hasta que me vi en el espejo después, pero mi cabello resplandecía como el de una estrella de cine. Y finalmente en mi cabeza llevaba una corona de laurel.

- La bendición de Afrodita - dijo la chica de cabello negro.

- Un momento - dije - ¿La bendición de quién?

- Cuando un dios reclama a su hijo - habló John - Un símbolo se enciende sobre él. En el caso de tu madre el aspecto y las ropas cambian.

- Eso significa que...

- Eres hijo de Afrodita, la diosa del amor. Oye Drew - Dijo John dirigiéndose a la chica - Ya que eres la consejera en jefe de la cabaña de Afrodita, ¿Por qué no le das a Ricardo un recorrido por el campamento?


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Drew me dio el recorrido a través del Campamento, el cual era mucho más grande e interesante de lo que pensaba. Había bastantes actividades que realizar como canotaje, entrenamiento con espada, arquería e incluso montar pegasos, aunque por el momento no había ninguno disponible. También fui a varios sitios como el campo de fresas, el cual era el sustento económico del Campamento, vi las canchas de Vóleibol, el anfiteatro, el lago, el bosque, y por supuesto las doce cabañas principales.

- Antes sólo habían doce cabañas - me explicó Drew - Uno por cada uno de los principales dioses del Olimpo, pero hace poco se han añadido nuevas cabañas para otros dioses como Eris o Némesis. Nuestra cabaña es la número diez - dijo mientras señalaba una cabaña que parecía casa de muñecas, estaba pintada de rosa y tenía un amplio jardín enfrente con muchas flores.

Estaba muy emocionado observando el campamento, pero también un poco desconcertado ya que nunca imaginé que Afrodita resultaría ser mi madre. No estaba muy seguro de sí podría lograr convertirme en un guerrero ya que Afrodita nunca fue una diosa bélica.

Finalmente llegamos al Pabellón al aire libre. Estaba rodeado de grandes columnas griegas sobre una pequeña colina con vista al mar. En el centro estaban acomodadas 12 mesas de picnic, hechas de piedra y sin techo. Y alrededor de estas había por lo menos una docena más de mesas, hechas igualmente de piedra, pero su tamaño era un poco más pequeño, además parecían haber sido construidas hace poco.

Quirón aguardaba por nosotros en el Pabellón. Y tal cómo me había comentado Tom en el autobús, Quirón era un centauro, la mitad inferior era el cuerpo de un caballo y la superior era humana. Al parecer todos éramos la mitad de algo en ese campamento: mitad dios, mitad cabra, mitad caballo...

El rostro de Quirón me dio confianza, se veía que era un hombre (?) de fiar. Sin embargo se veía muy preocupado, como si el destino del mundo pendiera de un hilo. Fue precisamente Drew quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Quirón - habló ella - Aquí está el nuevo campista.

- Hijo de Afrodita me imagino - dijo el centauro mientras veía a detalle mi vestimenta - Bienvenido al Campamento joven semidiós. Yo soy Quirón.

- Mucho gusto señor - dije - mi nombre es Ricardo.

- Dime Ricardo ¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora el Campamento?

- Es sensacional, mucho mejor de lo que imaginé, ya no puedo esperar para entrenar aquí pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Bueno es que yo... no tengo la fuerza de un hijo de Ares, o la audacia de un hijo de Atenea o los poderes de algún hijo de los tres grandes como Percy Jackson o Thalía. Y como mi madre es la diosa del amor, quizá no logré convertirme en un semidiós fuerte, no importa cuánto practique.

- Ya veo - me dijo Quirón - Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero no debes juzgar antes de tiempo. Tu madre, Afrodita, es uno de los principales dioses del Olimpo después de todo. También es verdad que los hijos de Afrodita no suelen pelear, pero eso no significa que no sean poderosos. Como ejemplo hay una chica llamada Piper que también está en la cabaña diez. Ella salió ayer a cumplir una importante misión.

La expresión en el rostro de Drew al escuchar el nombre de Piper se volvió frío y de desprecio. Al parecer a Drew no le agradaba mucho aquella chica.

-Recuerda que tu potencial no se basa solamente en quién es tu progenitor divino – continuo hablando Quirón - no te limites a ti mismo.

- Bueno...quizás tenga razón. Voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

- Me da gusto oírte hablar así. Por el momento descansa, debes haber tenido un viaje muy largo, nos veremos más tarde en la cena.

Cuando llegué a la cabaña diez, hice de todo menos descansar. Primero Drew me mostró mi cama y me presentó a mi compañero de litera, un chico llamado James. Era delgado y de facciones finas. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ondulado y los ojos de color miel. Era simpático y sociable, pero a veces no sabía de lo que me hablaba. Sus temas de conversación eran gucci, moda, armani, cine, farándula, y yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que me estaba hablando.

Pronto me di cuenta de que Drew era una dictadora cruel. Ella mandaba a todos los hijos de Afrodita a realizar labores y ella no movía ni un solo dedo. Admito que la cabaña estaba perfectamente limpia y acomodada, pero las tareas de limpieza que imponía nuestra consejera en jefe eran demasiado exageradas, incluso para mí que padezco T.O.C. y tiendo a ser un maníaco de la limpieza. Como ejemplo esta ese pobre chico llamado Mitchell que tuvo que lavar los baños con su propio cepillo dental mientras usaba los zapatos de la vergüenza. Yo ayudé en lo que pude a mis hermanos, y noté que a Drew le desagradaba la forma en que trabajaba, ya que debido a la práctica, a mí no me costaba trabajo limpiar, incluso acababa en poco tiempo. Quizás por eso nos llamó a James y a mí y nos hizo ponernos unos delantales. El mío estaba decorado con girasoles y el de James era de conejitos. Y vestidos así salimos al jardín a regar las flores.

Al principio no hubo mucho problema, pero después de unos minutos pasaron frente a nuestra cabaña varios hijos de Ares que comenzaron a burlarse de nosotros y de los demás hijos de Afrodita. Me enfadé mucho y estuve a punto de ir tras ellos para hacerlos callar, pero James me detuvo.

- No amigo - me decía - No te metas en líos.

- Pero es que no podemos permitir que se burlen de nosotros y nuestra Cabaña. Hablaré con Drew.

- Es inútil Ricardo, a ella no le interesa arreglar las cosas, le somos indiferentes. Así son las cosas.

Pero yo no estaba de acuerdo con James. No soportaba que se burlaran de nosotros. Pero me molestaba más aun la actitud indiferente de Drew.

Finalmente acabamos las labores y yo me preparé para asistir a la cena. Aun no se terminaban los efectos de la bendición de Afrodita, pero yo decidí cambiarme para estar más cómodo, con mis jeans y mi playera naranja del campamento.

Durante la cena pude relajarme un poco y hacerme más amigo de James. La comida era deliciosa. Todo iba muy bien hasta que un chico de la cabaña de Ares se levantó de su mesa abruptamente e hizo un anuncio:

- Héroes, como bien saben Jasón, Piper y Leo se embarcaron ayer en una importante misión. Todos esperamos que vuelvan sanos y salvos, pero desde ayer a habido un ambiente muy tenso, es por eso que mañana jugaremos a capturar la bandera.

Yo no sabía de lo que hablaba, así que le pregunte a James. Él me narró a detalle las reglas del juego.

-Perfecto – dije cuando James terminó su explicación - nada como una competencia bélica para serenar a los campistas.

- Muchos se han unido a nuestro equipo - continuó hablando el hijo de Ares - Las cabañas de Dionisio, de Eris, de Némesis, de Hefestos y Deméter están de nuestro lado. El castigo para el perdedor será realizar los deberes y la limpieza de las cabañas ganadoras

En ese momento un chico de la mesa de Atenea se levantó también.

- La cabaña de Atenea acepta el desafío con gusto. No perderemos con ustedes. La cabaña de Apolo y Hermes están con nosotros.

- ¡Y la de Afrodita! - Exclamé al ponerme de pie.

Debo ser sincero, hice aquello sin pensar. Por un momento se escuchó un silencio, hasta que se escucharon varias risas en la mesa de Ares. Por otro lado en la mesa número diez el ambiente estaba tenso. Drew me miraba con ojos asesinos, pero no podía retractarse del desafío, así que tuvo que apoyarme

- Afrodita esta con la cabaña de Atenea - dijo finalmente Drew.

El resto de la cena fluyo con naturalidad. Pero James se veía muy preocupado. Aun asi traté de convencerlo de que todo estaba bien, aunque sin mucho éxito. Al finalizar la cena todos regresaron a sus cabañas para dormir, pero en la cabaña diez las cosas estaban tornándose un tanto ruidosas.

- ¡¿Qué te has creído novato?! - Me gritó Drew - Por tu culpa perderemos, estamos en desventaja numérica. Solo provocarás que nos convirtamos en esclavos de los hijos de Ares.

- Drew, los hijos de Ares hostigan a nuestros hermanos y pisotean el nombre de nuestra cabaña, debemos ponerle un alto.

- ¡No te atrevas a cuestionarme! - ¿Quién te has creído? Yo soy quien toma las decisiones aquí.

Al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo con Drew. A pesar de lo irracional de su comportamiento. Al principio creí que era por miedo, pero más tarde sabría la verdadera razón.

- Debo suponer entonces - le dije en tono de burla- que tienes miedo. Nunca creí que nuestra líder fuera una cobarde. Necesitamos hacernos respetar, pero si tu estas demasiado asustada como para hace algo, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo mismo. A mí sí me interesa mi cabaña y mis hermanos.

Después de decir esas palabras la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Sintiéndose en desventaja Drew no tuvo más opción que terminar la discusión

- Haz lo que quieras entonces, pero si llegamos a perder, será culpa tuya. Y recuerda que jamás voy a olvidar esta ofensa tuya.

Después de decir esto dio media vuelta y se marchó muy irritada.

- Eso fue genial Ricardo - me felicitó James - Has podido vencer a su encanto vocal.

- ¿Su qué?

- Encanto vocal. Verás ella tiene un terrible poder como hija de Afrodita, ella puede hechizar con su voz y hacer que los demás cumplan sus mandatos. Por eso nadie se le opone. Pero tu lograste derrotarla, tu poder es asombroso.

Bueno no me había enterado de ese poder hasta ese día. Sin embargo a pesar de que gané la discusión con Drew, aún estaba nervioso por la batalla que se avecinaba. Así que salí a caminar al lago para despejar mi mente. Y fue justo entonces cuando escuche una voz muy familiar

-¡Hola!- me dijo.

Solo que esta vez la voz no vino de mi mente si no que lo escuche a mis espaldas. Así que voltee lentamente y la vi, era ella definitivamente.

- Hola hijo mío.

- ¿Madre? - Pregunté aun un poco confundido - ¿Afrodita?

- Así es. Yo soy tu madre, pero llámame Venus.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Solo tenía la luz de la luna para verla, así que no logré distinguir el color de su cabello, pero era largo y muy sedoso. Por otro lado sus ojos eran muy brillantes y note una luz de color ámbar que venían de ellos, los cuales eran parecidos a los míos, pero eran demasiado hermosos. Sus rasgos eran delicados y finos, ninguna supermodelo o actriz podría compararse en belleza con ella. Vestía con ropas al estilo romano, eran de color rosa y tenían bordados de oro y plata. Llevaba pulseras y pendientes de plata que brillaban reflejando la luz de la luna y coronando su cabeza llevaba una tiara de oro con una concha marina.

Estaba parada solo a un metro de mí, examinándome y observándome con mucha curiosidad. Aun no podía creer que aquella hermosa mujer era mi madre. Al parecer los mitos eran ciertos. Afrodita era la diosa más bella.

- Eres mi madre, pero ¿No eres Afrodita? - Logré decir saliendo por fin del asombro en el que estaba – No entiendo a qué te refieres.

- Soy la misma. Afrodita y Venus sólo son dos facetas mías. Ahora soy Venus. La diosa romana del amor. Y también… tu madre.

Me sentía un poco nervioso, ya que era la primera vez que veía a una diosa, y al mismo tiempo me ponía más inquieto al pensar que era mi madre a quien jamás había conocido. Pero ella tenía razón. No importaba si fuera una diosa o no. La persona que estaba frente a mí era mi madre. Según me contó mi tío Alberto mi padre había conocido a una modelo hermosa y se había casado con ella. Pero desgraciadamente fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo solo tenía dos años. Así que no tengo ningún recuerdo de mis padres. Pero ahora sabía que mi madre estaba viva, y la estaba viendo por primera vez.

Mi madre se acercó unos pasos más sin dejar de observarme- Bueno, supongo que no importa si eres Venus o Afrodita, mientras seas mi…mamá – dije acercándome más a ella.

Venus se aproximó más hacia mí y me abrazó. Fue un abrazo muy cálido y lleno de amor. No hubo palabras por unos terminar el abrazo ella retrocedió un poco, me miro con mucha dulzura y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hijo mío. Hay algo que necesitas saber. Con respecto a si soy Venus o Afrodita… de hecho sí importa. Tú eres un semidiós romano, no eres griego como todos los demás en este campamento.

- ¿Entonces soy el único semidiós romano que existe? – Pregunté

- No hijo. Hay otro campamento. El campamento Júpiter para semidioses romanos. Pero es un lugar escondido para todos los semidioses griegos. Así como este campamento permanece en secreto para los romanos.

- ¿Y por qué dos campamentos?

- Los griegos y los romanos han estado en guerra durante muchos siglos. Nunca han podido trabajar juntos.

- ¡Oh no! - Exclamé - Entonces estoy en el campamento equivocado. Debo ir inmediatamente al campamento Júpiter y...

- No hijo. Debes quedarte aquí.

- ¡Pero mamá...! - le dije un poco incómodo ya que aún no me acostumbraba a llamarla así - Me acabas de decir que los romanos y los griegos son enemigos.

- Hijo mío escúchame con atención. Seguramente habrás escuchado que hace poco tiempo Cronos y los Titanes fueron derrotados. Pero lo peor está aún por venir. Un antiguo mal está regresando. La madre de Cronos...Gea está despertando. Algunos gigantes hijos suyos se han vuelto a levantar ya. Y estos seres son mucho más fuertes que los titanes. Para poder destruirlos se necesita a un dios y un semidiós trabajando juntos para derrotarlos. Es por esto que Hera, la reina del Olimpo cree que solo uniendo fuerzas tanto de semidioses griegos, como romanos podemos hacer frente a este problema. Y con esta convicción ella mandó a Percy Jackson, el líder de este campamento con los romanos. Y también ha hecho que el líder romano Jasón Grace haya venido al Campamento Mestizo. De hecho él y otra de mis hijas, tu hermana Piper han salido ayer a una misión. Han de rescatar a Hera que ha sido secuestrada por uno de los gigantes.

- ¡No puede ser! - dije sorprendido - ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlos?

- Yo también creo que los romanos y los griegos deben aprender a trabajar juntos. Por eso te he enviado aquí. Pronto el campamento necesitará de tu fuerza hijo mío. Tienes mucho poder dentro de ti. Tienes muchas habilidades que aún no descubres. Te pareces mucho a otro de mis hijos romanos.

- ¿Entonces tú me enviaste aquí? - pregunté - Eso quiere decir que Thalía tenía razón, los dioses estaban involucrados. Ella fue a salvarme porque tú la enviaste.

- ¿Ella te gusta verdad hijo?

Yo me ruboricé y me quede sin habla, mi madre por otro lado soltó una risa discreta.

- Sabes hijo. Yo mandé a Thalía a tu auxilio, pero nunca creí que ella terminaría gustándote, resulto ser muy interesante.

- E-esa no es la palabra que usaría mamá. - Dije un poco molesto - Además quisiera saber algo. Dime porque nunca me dijiste la verdad. Pensé que habías muerto junto con papá. Crecí sin saber mi origen ni acerca de este mundo...

Su semblante se volvió solemne y su voz más dulce.

- Hijo...yo no quería que te vieras involucrado en esto. Quería que vivieras una vida normal, lejos de los peligros y las guerras. Era feliz solo con ver que estabas sano y vivías una vida normal. Pero muchos monstruos se han aliado a Gea y están buscando semidioses que aún no están en los campamentos para destruirlos. Especialmente a héroes que puedan ser problemáticos para ella. Tú Ricardo eres muy especial, y Gea piensa que eres una amenaza para ella. Cuando ella te descubrió tuve que pedir prestada la ayuda de la hija de Zeus para rescatarte.

Me quedé en silencio un momento. No era fácil asimilar tantas cosas. Pero después de meditar un momento me di cuenta que mi mamá solo quería lo mejor para mí y aunque nunca la había conocido, ella siempre me cuido. Ella nunca me ha abandonado.

-Entiendo mamá. Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí. Y estoy muy feliz de conocerte.

Ella sonrió.

- Yo también hijo mío. Escucha...no me queda mucho tiempo. Zeus nos ha prohibido ponernos en contacto con nuestros hijos, no tardará mucho antes de que note mi ausencia.

Ella se acercó a mí y me extendió un peine de oro.

- Toma Ricardo. Quiero regalarte esto - me dijo mientras tomaba el objeto dorado - Esto es un peine mágico hecho de Oro Imperial y forjado por Vulcano. Estoy segura que podrá protegerte.

- Espera... - dije - ¿Oro imperial? ¿Peine mágico?

- No me digas que tu adorable "musa" no te lo explico.

- ¿Musa?... ¿Te…te refieres a Thalía?

Mi madre soltó una risa pícara. Parece que le divertía mucho que su hijo estuviera enamorado.

- Mira hijo - dijo sin dejar de sonreír - Los monstruos solo pueden ser destruidos por El Bronce Celestial, usado por los griegos, y el Oro Imperial, usado por los romanos. Este peine mágico esta hecho de este último material, y puede convertirse en un arma con tan solo decir una palabra.

- Y ¿Cuál es esa palabra? - Pregunté.

- ¡Spatha! - exclamó mi madre.

En ese momento el peine que tenía en mis manos se transformó. En tan solo unos segundos tomó la forma de una asombrosa espada de oro. Emitía un brillo deslumbrante que dejaba ver su majestuosidad aun en la noche. Era un poco más larga que las espadas romanas que había visto en las películas y mis clases de historia. Y tenía un cierto parecido con las espadas griegas con las que practique con Thalía. Se sentía ligera y muy bien balanceada. Podía tomarla con una sola mano o con ambas.

- ¡Fulgdivus! - dijo mi madre - Es el nombre de esta arma. Significa Brillo Divino. Pero aún hay más hijo mío. Ahora mira lo que pasa cuando digo... ¡Arcus!

Ahora mi nueva arma volvió a cambiar de forma. Esta vez se alargó y se transformó en un resplandeciente arco de oro. Era Hermoso y muy ligero. No me sentí nunca tan cómodo con un arma, como si hubiera sido diseñado especialmente para mí.

- ¡Es asombroso mamá! - dije emocionado - ¡Muchas gracias!

- Me complace que te guste hijo mío. Si necesitas que vuelva a tomar su forma original sólo debes decir...¡decor!

En ese momento mi majestuoso arco volvió a convertirse en un peine dorado. Me quedé contemplándolo unos momentos, y después pensé que había otra cosa que quería preguntarle a Venus.

- Oye mamá...te puedo preguntar algo más.

- ¿Es sobre Thalía verdad? - Dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Ehhh… bueno sí…bueno en realidad no. Pero…

- Hijo me da mucho gusto que empieces a descubrir el amor – Dijo mi madre interrumpiendo mis balbuceos - Pero debes saber que el amor así como puede ser hermoso, también es doloroso a veces. Sé que podrás lidiar con eso y madurar también. De esta forma podrás disfrutar el amor de forma plena. Puedo asegurarte que tu vida amorosa será muy...interesante, te lo garantizo. Pero recuerda una cosa... "No pierdas tu tiempo abjurando contra la lluvia que te tocó, o no podrás descubrir la hermosura del arcoíris que tienes enfrente" Y ahora hijo debo marcharme...

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Ahora que conocí a mi madre no me quería separar de ella. La diosa me dio un beso en la frente y retrocedió un par de pasos para observarme por última vez antes de irse.

- Hijo mío, ten mucho cuidado. Pronto emprenderás una misión muy peligrosa. Sobre todas las cosas recuerda confiar en ti mismo y no olvides tu linaje. Yo soy una diosa del Olimpo, pero Zeus no es mi padre...mi padre es Urano. Hasta pronto Ricardo...

Y después de decir esto se desvaneció en el frío de la noche. Parecía que todo había sido un sueño, pero entonces vi el peine que sostenía en mis manos y supe que todo fue real.

- Fulgdivus - Dije - Es un gran regalo mamá. Te prometo que haré un buen uso de esta arma y lucharé contra Gea.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

Con algo de trabajo me levanté temprano al día siguiente. Había tenido muchos problemas para conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. Conocer a mi mamá, saber que soy un semidiós romano y además obtener un arma con poder divino era demasiado para una noche. Debido a que todos en la cabaña aun le temían a Drew, nadie quiso acompañarme para combatir en el juego. Tenían miedo de que si resultábamos vencidos frente a la cabaña de Ares fueran culpados junto conmigo. Pero cuando salí por la puerta de mi cabaña vi que James ya me estaba esperando. Él miró mi cara atónita y sonrió.

-¿Todo listo amigo? – Me preguntó – Hoy hay que patear algunos traseros.

- Gracias James – conteste - ¿Pero estas seguro de querer combatir?

-N-no te preocupes. No t-tengo miedo – dijo mientras reía nerviosamente - solo nos enfrentaremos a los hijos del dios de la guerra y aun regimiento de aliados. Nada complicado. Además...ya me cansé de que esos tipos no nos tengan respeto. Ayer mostraste mucho valor enfrentando a Drew, es por eso que quiero apoyarte.

-Te lo agradezco mucho James. Me reconforta tener un amigo.

Fue así que mi valiente hermano y yo nos dirigimos a la cabaña de Atenea donde nos reuniríamos con nuestros aliados para formar un plan de ataque. Quedé sorprendido al ver la cabaña 6 por dentro. Era muy diferente a la nuestra. Había muchos anaqueles con libros, planos, mapas y muchas armas antiguas. Era un lugar fascinante.

Caminamos internándonos más en la cabaña hasta llegar a una gran mesa hecha de madera tallada. Una chica rubia nos indicó nuestros asientos. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran los demás campistas para iniciar la junta.

Durante la reunión vi muy pocos campistas. De la cabaña de Atenea participarían solamente seis héroes. Había solo tres representantes de la cabaña de Apolo, entre ellos estaba John Dulak quien me había recibido en el campamento y por supuesto James y yo que representábamos a la cabaña de Afrodita. Nuestro líder era un hijo de Atenea llamado Peter, era alto, atlético y tenía un semblante muy serio. Tenía el cabello negro a diferencia de la mayoría de sus hermanos que eran rubios. Y sus ojos eran grises e intimidantes. Mi hermano James al parecer no entendía mucho de tácticas de combate porque me pedía constantemente que le explicara de lo que Peter y los demás estaban hablando. Afortunadamente para mí había tenido una gran instructora, y había llegado la hora de poner en práctica todas sus enseñanzas.

Casi después de media hora el plan ya estaba casi trazado a la perfección.

-Bueno señores – Dijo Peter – hagamos un repaso del plan.

- Muy bien – contestó John.

-Ya que somos pocos semidioses en el equipo azul – continuó hablando Peter – Tenemos que atacar con la mayor fuerza posible. Nuestro equipo se dividirá en dos grupos que atacaran por los costados izquierdo y derecho. Yo lideraré el flanco izquierdo y mi hermana Zafiro el derecho.

- Entendido – asintió Zafiro, una chica rubia que a juzgar por su semblante era veterana en este juego.

- Por otro lado – retomo la palabra Peter – Deberá haber un grupo pequeño para que proteja la bandera. El equipo rojo esperará que la mayoría de nosotros defienda la bandera debido a nuestro número reducido. Así que atacarán con cautela, lo que los retrasará. Mientras tanto nosotros los atacaremos por sorpresa.

- Me parece que hasta ahí todo está bien – intervino John el hijo de Apolo – Pero aún no decidimos quien protegerá la bandera.

- Nosotros lo haremos – dije levantando la mano – Mi hermano James y yo protegeremos la bandera.

- C-claro – contestó James – Cuenten con nosotros.

-Muy bien – dijo Peter – Sé que acabas de llegar al campamento, pero algo me dice que eres de fuerte. Sin embargo me gustaría que alguien más se les uniera.

- Yo lo haré – contestó una chica de cabello largo.

- Muy bien – habló nuestro líder – Ya está todo listo. Prepárense. En una hora iniciará el juego.

Todos asintieron y se dispersaron. Aproveché el poco tiempo que tenía para enseñarle algunas técnicas de combate sencillas a James. Tomamos prestadas un par de "gladius" de la armería y practicamos algunos movimientos con la espada.

Aunque al principio mi amigo se veía algo torpe y se tropezaba incluso con sus mismos pies, aprendió algunos trucos y movimientos para defenderse. Al menos estaba seguro que regresaría en una sola pieza a nuestra cabaña.

Después de entrenar por alrededor de una hora, tomamos algo de aire y descansamos un poco sentados en el suelo. Tomamos un trago de néctar y repusimos fuerza, ya que más tarde necesitaríamos estar en buena condición para el juego. En ese momento escuche una voz a mi espalda.

-Vaya, a pesar de ser nuevo aquí sabes pelear muy bien.

Me incorpore y miré hacia atrás. Era una chica de baja estatura, tenía el cabello castaño y lacio y lo llevaba suelto, sus ojos eran verdes y muy hermosos. Llevaba también un arco en la mano y un carjac en su espalda. Al parecer teníamos la misma edad. Se trataba de la hija de Apolo con quien cuidaríamos la bandera.

-Gracias – dije – Pero aún me falta mucho por aprender.

- Eres modesto – me contestó la chica – Por cierto me llamo Melanie.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Ricardo y mi amigo aquí presente se llama James.

- Es un gusto conocerlos Rick, ¿Puedo llamarte Rick verdad?

- Em…claro – contesté.

- Entonces tu puedes llamarme Mel – dijo la chica guiñándome un ojo.

-De acuerdo… ¿Mel? – Dije aun desconcertado con la confianza con la que me hablaba aquella chica.

- Bueno chicos el juego no tardara en comenzar, ¿Qué les parece si nos ponemos en marcha? – Dijo la hija de Apolo.

-De acuerdo – dijo James levantándose.

- Síganme – dijo Mel – conozco bien el camino. No quiero que mis compañeros se retasen por perderse.

- Te lo agradezco – dije mientras la seguía.

El lugar del enfrentamiento sería el bosque. Nuestra bandera estaba plantada junto a un muro de roca. Lo cual evitaría un ataque sorpresa por detrás. Debo admitir que estaba nervioso, pero más que eso estaba ansioso y emocionado. Esta era mi oportunidad para desquitarme de los malos tratos hacia mis compañeros de cabaña por parte de los hijos de Ares. Tenía plena confianza en Peter, nunca lo había visto pelear, pero se veía que tenía mucha experiencia en batalla. Estaba seguro de que podría robar la bandera a nuestros enemigos. Solo debía preocuparme por defender la nuestra. A pesar de ser instruido por una hija de Zeus, estaba muy nervioso, esta sería mi primera batalla real y no sabía cómo resultaría todo al final. Además también estaba un poco preocupado por James, quien a pesar de ser mayor que yo y haber vivido más tiempo en el campamento, al parecer no estaba bien instruido en cómo pelear. Aun así traté de alejar todas mis dudas y concentrarme en el juego.

Finalmente llegó el momento y Quirón dio el anuncio:

-Recuerden las reglas, jueguen limpio y no mutilen a nadie. Héroes….que comience el juego!

Después del anuncio del centauro o nuestro equipo avanzó a toda velocidad internándose en el bosque. No podíamos ver nada pero podíamos oír el estruendo de la batalla. James estaba temblando y miraba hacia todas direcciones temiendo algún ataque. Mel por otra parte, estaba recargada junto al muro de roca con su arco tenso y listo. No parecía nerviosa en lo absoluto. Parece que ya había pasado por muchos juegos antes. Yo por mi parte sostenía en mi mano el peine que me había regalado mi madre; Fulgdivus.

Los sonidos de la pelea llegaban hasta nosotros, pero no podíamos ver nada. No sabíamos si estábamos ganando o perdiendo. Finalmente después de varios minutos 6 campistas de la cabaña de Ares se dirigieron hacia nosotros a toda velocidad. Mel con mucha tranquilidad y podría decir que hasta elegancia tenso su arco con tres flechas y disparó hacia nuestros contrincantes. Tres hijos de Ares cayeron al suelo. No se cómo hizo para acertar esos tiros, pero definitivamente se veía el nivel de precisión de aquella chica. Yo a pesar de tener una gran puntería creo que jamás hubiera podido hacer lo que ella hizo.

Después de estar asombrado por algunos segundos por la habilidad de mi compañera, finalmente reaccioné y me lancé al ataque. Con Mel cubriendo mi espada yo podía contener el avance del enemigo en un combate a corta distancia.

-¡Spatha! – Exclamé.

En segundos mi arma tomó la forma de una portentosa espada dorada. El brillo de Fulgdivus deslumbró a mis enemigos dejándolos ciegos por algunos momentos. Aproveche la oportunidad y de un mandoble derribe al primer contrincante golpeándolo en su estómago tan fuerte que quedó fuera de combate. Gire rápidamente hacia el segundo agresor quien ya estaba lanzando su ataque. Rodé al suelo para esquivarlo y mientras me incorporaba contraataqué con mi espada. Mi oponente se defendió espléndidamente, pero dejo expuesta su mandíbula. Así que lo golpeé con la empuñadura de mi espada como Thalía me había enseñado y así lo deje inconsciente. Pero entonces el último de ellos quien solo había estado agitando su espada sin poder ver nada, recobro levemente la vista y me atacó. Yo estaba en mala posición y era seguro que me golpearía. Pero entonces una flecha acertó en el casco de mi agresor dejándolo desvanecido en el suelo. Mel me había salvado.

Estaba por regresar donde se encontraban James y Mel, cuando de repente de entre los árboles apareció otro enemigo. Era igualmente un hijo de Ares, pero era muy diferente a otros que hubiera visto. Definitivamente era alto y muy atlético. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, los ojos con iris de color rojo y una sonrisa maliciosa. Portaba una espada de hoja gruesa y de color negro.

Detuve el análisis de mi adversario, cuando vi una flecha que pasó a toda velocidad cerca de donde yo estaba, pero muy lejos del contrincante. Definitivamente era una flecha de Mel, pero no me explicaba cómo pudo haber fallado. Entonces voltee y vi que Mel estaba en problemas. Ella y James estaban enfrentando a otra chica que portaba una lanza, y al parecer ese oponente era demasiado hábil. No tenía idea de donde había salido, pero yo tenía un problema aún mayor en mis manos. Mi adversario tomo ventaja de mi distracción y me atacó sin clemencia. Apenas pude esquivar el golpe de su espada.

-Oye enano – Me dijo – No te distraigas. Tu oponente soy yo. Me llamo Loth y acabaré contigo.

- Eso está por verse – contesté – Me llamo Ricardo. Veamos qué tan rudo eres.

Comencé la batalla contra Loth. Yo ataque primero, hice una finta para que creyera que golpearía abajo en sus piernas, pero en realidad mi objetivo sería su cabeza. Pero adivino mi plan y bloqueo el golpe con facilidad. Después uso su espada y lanzo un golpe casi certero a mis piernas. Tuve que tirarme al piso para esquivarlo. E inmediatamente rodé por el suelo para evitar otro golpe que se avecinaba. Me incorporé rápidamente y me puse en guardia.

-Las fintas no sirven conmigo – Me dijo Loth – Cuando lances un ataque termina el golpe O si no perderá potencia. Déjame mostrarte cómo se hace.

Loth contraataco y lanzó varios ataques consecutivos. A pesar de que su espada se veía muy pesada, la usaba sin ninguna dificultad, y la blandía con movimientos rápidos y precisos. A pesar de que logré bloquear todos sus golpes, cada vez que nuestras espadas chocaban me hacía retroceder, y en dos ocasiones incluso caí al suelo. Su fuerza era descomunal. Usé varias de las estrategias que Thalía me había enseñado, pero todas parecían inútiles contra Loth.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó mi oponente - ¿Eso es todo? No puedo creer que tú hayas derrotado a mis hermanos.

-Bueno es que tus hermanos no eran monstruos como tú – contesté.

Loth reía divertido. Al parecer estaba disfrutando mucho de nuestra pelea. Pero yo por otra parte estaba en serios aprietos. Este oponente era muy poderoso. Y además estaba preocupado por Mel y James. Tenía que ir a ayudarlos. Entonces me vino una idea a la mente. Recordé un consejo que me había dado Thalía. A los oponentes poderosos no hay que enfrentarlos con la fuerza. Hay que usar otros métodos.

-Eres un gran oponente – me dijo Loth – La mayoría ya se hubiera rendido o hubiera muerto.

-Bueno entonces espero poder entretenerte más – le contesté.

Seguí evitando los mortales ataques de mi enemigo. Loth era imbatible. Si mi plan no funcionaba iba a ser hombre muerto.

Loth finalmente lanzó un corte horizontal. Yo me agache y lo esquive. Pero lo que no notó Loth era que a mis espaldas había un gran tronco de roble. Su espada no me golpeo, en vez de eso se incrusto en el árbol, dándome tiempo suficiente.

-¡Arcum! – Grité y mi espada entonces tomo la forma de un arco dorado.

- Interesante arma – dijo Loth mientras forcejeaba para liberar su arma del árbol – Pero ¿Cómo piensas usar un arco si no tienes flechas?

-Soló necesito esta para vencerte – le dije.

Mientras esquivaba los golpes de Loth había localizado la flecha que Mel fallo en disparar. No la perdí de vista y cuando la espada del hijo de Ares se incrustó en el árbol rápidamente la recogí.

Tome la flecha y la cargué en el arco. Me concentré y traté de transferir mi energía a la flecha. No sabía realmente muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero de alguna manera sabía que funcionaría. Rápidamente la flecha obtuvo un leve pero luminoso brillo dorado. Loth estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar, y esta vez fui yo quien aprovecho la distracción y disparé. La flecha salió a toda velocidad y con tanta fuerza que derribó a Loth mandándolo varios metros lejos.

La verdad es que incluso yo también estaba muy sorprendido, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, así que di la vuelta y corrí hacia donde estaban mis amigos. James yacía en el suelo desmayado, mientras Mel trataba de defenderse de los ataques de la otra chica. Pero justo cuando llegue donde se encontraban, Mel fue derrotada y cayó al suelo herida. Miré a mi nueva enemiga. Era una chica de cabello negro, tan largo que le llegaba a la altura de la cadera. Sus ojos eran de color violeta. Su complexión era delgada y parecía tener unos 15 años. Usaba una lanza muy llamativa hecha de bronce celestial.

-¡Spatha! – Dije mientras me lanzaba al ataque.

La chica bloqueó el golpe de mi espada fácilmente y justo después golpeo mi estómago con su arma. Casi pierdo el aliento, y ella aprovecho esa oportunidad para contraatacar. Logre esquivar el primer golpe de su lanza, pero después recibí varios cortes en mis brazos y piernas. Estaba muy cansado por el enfrentamiento con Loth y apenas podía combatir. Sin embargo no me di por vencido. Volvi a atacar. Era desventajoso para mi pelear con ella ya que la lanza tenía mayor alcance que la espada, pero durante la pelean note que su flanco izquierdo no estaba muy bien protegido, así que lance mis golpes a esa zona. Por fin hice retroceder a mi contrincante, pero no por mucho. Aquella chica era una guerrera excepcional. Hasta me atrevo a decir que a mi mentora Thalía le costaría trabajo derrotarla. Al verse en desventaja ya que había encontrado una abertura en su defensa ella cambio de táctica. Dejó su lanza en el suelo y me ataco simplemente con sus puños. Traté de acabar la pelea con un mandoble de mi espada, pero ella logró desarmarme con una patada. Fulgdivus salió volando muy lejos de donde estábamos. Me defendí lo mejor que pude, pero para ser sincero me dieron una gran paliza. Aquella chica tenía pleno conocimiento del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo justo cuando sentía que me iba a noquear ella se detuvo.

Miré atrás de mi hombro y vi a John Dulak con su arco tenso apuntando a mi contrincante.

-Lo siento Eunice todo acabo – dijo John

La chica levantó sus brazos y se rindió.

- Gracias John – le dije – Pero pensé que estarías dando apoyo en el frente.

-No te preocupes Hemos capturado la bandera enemiga. Ganamos.

Esa noche la celebración en la cena fue grandiosa. James y yo festejábamos nuestro triunfo alegremente bebíamos refresco de cereza y cantábamos canciones. Todos en nuestra mesa reían y disfrutaban la celebración, incluso Drew estaba de buen humor. Yo veía a lo lejos a Mel que estaba con sus hermanos celebrando en la mesa de Apolo. No hablamos mucho después del juego y me quede un poco preocupado por sus heridas. Sin embargo me sentí más tranquilo cuando vi que ella estaba también muy alegre celebrando con sus hermanos. Ella se dio cuenta que la observaba y me guiño un ojo.

-Sabes hermano – me decía James – Creo que le gustas a Melanie.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – contesté

- No puedo creer que seas hijo de Afrodita y no distingas a una persona enamorada. Quizá no entendí todos los planes de batalla que discutían en la cabaña de Atena, pero si me di cuenta que Melanie te estuvo observando durante toda la reunión.

- ¿Cómo? Ella….¿A mi?

- Eres muy bueno peleando pero eres algo distraído hermano.

Fui distraído de la amena platica con James cuando en ese momento una chica pelirroja que pasaba cerca de nuestra mesa se desmayó. Me levanté de mi silla y traté de auxiliarla de inmediato. James me ayudo a cargarla. Parecía un poco aturdida, así que la sentamos en una silla

- ¿Qué le sucede? – Dije preocupado.

- Esto no es bueno – dijo James – Ella se llama Rachel, es la Oráculo del Campamento

- ¿Oráculo?

- Así es, ya sabes, adivina, mira el futuro, anuncia profecías. La última vez que ella se desmayó…

Mi amigo no termino de hablar ya que la chica llamada Rachel se levantó y abrió sus ojos que brillaban como dos faros luminosos, abrió a boca y comenzó a salir humo verde. Todos volteaban hacia donde estábamos y un silencio lleno el ambiente hasta que nuestro Oráculo comenzó a hablar con una voz seca y áspera.

"Buscaran el legado de Urano y a los tres héroes la discordia los acompañará. En el frío el hijo de la Guerra encontrará al enemigo de su padre, el amor sin brillo no podrá vencer a su acérrimo enemigo. La venganza de la Tierra se completará"

Despúes de decir estas palabras La chica volvió a la normalidad. Bueno dejo de lanzarr humo verde y sus ojos ya no brillaban. En ese campamento nada es normal.

- ¿Acaso eso fue… una profecía? – Dijo sorprendido - ¿Pero que significará?

- No lo sé hermano – contestó James – Pero presiento que no es nada bueno.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII.**

Todos quedamos intrigados debido a la profecía que acababa de recitar Rachel. Para cuando me di cuenta la mayoría de los campistas se habían levantado de sus mesas y estaban alrededor nuestro. Quirón se abrió paso entre todos los semidioses y fue directamente a donde se encontraba nuestra joven Oráculo.

-Rachel - Dijo el centauro - ¿Estas bien?

- Sí pero...

Todos murmuraban y susurraban alrededor nuestro. Hasta que al fin alguien habló en voz alta. Se trataba de Peter de la cabaña seis.

- ¡Quirón! ¿Qué significa esta profecía? ¿Qué es el legado de Urano?

El centauro desvió su atención hacia el hijo de Atenea. Su rostro reflejaba angustia y preocupación.

- No puedo hablar de los detalles por el momento. Pero es indispensable formar un equipo, ya que esta profecía indica una búsqueda. Y por lo que dijo Rachel necesitaremos a tres semidioses.

Un chico de la cabaña de Ares se acercó hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Al ver su inmensa estatura lo reconocí rápidamente, se trataba de Loth, el rival con el que había peleado en el juego de Captura la Bandera.

- La profecía menciona a un hijo del dios de la Guerra – Dijo Loth - Si me lo permites, yo quiero estar en la búsqueda.

Todos los campistas de Ares comenzaron a aclamar a Loth y vitoreaban su nombre con euforia. A pesar de haber perdido el juego esta búsqueda encendió los ánimos de los hijos de Ares. Quiron calmó a los campistas y miró fijamente a Loth.

- Bueno parece que te han elegido por unanimidad Loth. Serás parte del equipo.

El ambiente cambió de tenso a expectante. Hace poco otros tres semidioses habían partido con la misión de salvar a Hera, y ahora una nueva misión estaba por comenzar. Los campistas de la cabaña de Apolo al parecer tampoco se querían quedar atrás así que fueron los siguientes en hablar. Fue John Dulak quien tomó la palabra.

- Nosotros también queremos participar en la búsqueda - dijo John - Así que postulo a una de nuestras mejores arqueras, y quien hizo un gran trabajo en el juego de hoy; Melanie.

Todos los campistas de la cabaña de Apolo se veían confundidos. Todos, incluyéndome, pensamos que John se iba a ofrecer como el segundo héroe para la búsqueda. Pero quien parecía aún más sorprendida era la misma Melanie. Quien miraba a John pidiéndole con la mirada una explicación.

- Hace poco tuve un sueño - dijo John mirando a Mel – Tú debes ir. Tu fuerza será necesaria para esta misión.

John no era el jefe de la cabaña de siete, pero era muy respetado entre sus hermanos. Además como hijo de Apolo tenía el poder de la premonición y a veces solía tener visiones durante sus sueños. Por lo que todos aprobaron y apoyaron su propuesta. Quirón meditó unos momentos, pero al final aceptó a Mel como la segunda campista que iría a la búsqueda. Solo faltaba un miembro para terminar el equipo. Y habló la última persona que yo hubiera elegido para una misión; Drew.

- Bueno solo falta uno más. Parece que dejaron lo mejor para el final – dijo Drew airosamente - La profecía menciona al amor así que es evidente que alguien de la cabaña de Afrodita debe estar en este equipo. Y como soy la más capacitada, iré yo.

Como de costumbre ninguno de mis hermanos objetó la decisión de nuestra líder. Sin embargo yo no estaba de acuerdo con que Drew fuera a aquella misión, seguramente terminaría por estropearlo todo gracias a su inmenso ego. Sobre todo me preocupaba por Melanie, quien iba a estar también es esta búsqueda. Estaba a punto de objetar y seguramente enfrascarme en otra discusión con Drew, pero inesperadamente alguien se adelantó en hablar. Se trataba de Rachel, quien ya estaba recuperada.

- Hablas con certeza Drew - Dijo nuestro Oráculo - Un hijo de Afrodita debe ir a la misión. Pero no puedes ser tú.

Drew frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Rachel.

- ¿De qué hablas? Cada cabaña eligió a su representante, y ninguno de mis hermanos ha protestado. Además ¿Quién mejor que la jefa de cabaña para ir a una misión tan importante? No hay nadie mejor preparado.

- Mientras recitaba la profecía también tuve visiones - contestó Rachel - Y en ellas lo vi a él - dijo señalándome.

- ¿A mí? - pregunté desconcertado.

- Así es - me contestó Rachel – Realmente no te conozco. Pero la visión que tuve fue muy clara. Tus dones serán necesarios para esta peligrosa misión.

James me dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras sonreía.

- Genial hermano - me dijo - Fuiste elegido.

Quirón parecía pensativo. Quizá tenía dudas de mí, ya que era un campista nuevo y no tenía experiencia. Pero finalmente dictó su resolución.

- Parece que está decidido. El equipo está completo.

Drew estaba furiosa. Tal vez pudo haber replicado. O tratado de usar su encanto vocal. Pero Quirón y Rachel ya habían tomado una resolución, lo que significaba que no había posibilidades para protestar, ya que era mi destino ir en esa misión. Melanie me miraba de lejos mientras sonreía. Por otro lado Loth también me estaba sonriendo, pero de manera maliciosa como de costumbre.

- Escuchen - Dijo Quirón - Hablaré con el equipo de búsqueda en la casa grande. Los demás regresen a sus cabañas.

Pero entonces alguien objetó.

- Espera Quirón - dijo Rachel - El equipo aún no está completo.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Respondió el centauro

- La profecía dice que a los tres héroes los acompañara la discordia.

Definitivamente no creía que pudiera haber discordia en el equipo. Mel fue una gran aliada y también comenzaba a considerarla como una amiga, además ella irradiaba mucha amabilidad y sinceridad. No podía ni siquiera imaginar tener algún conflicto con ella. Por otra parte pensé en Loth. Probablemente la profecía se refería a que él y yo tendríamos conflictos debido a que fuimos rivales durante el encuentro que tuvimos en el juego.

- No se trata de una advertencia - Prosiguió Rachel - La profecía dice que hay un cuarto miembro en la búsqueda. Una descendiente de la diosa de la discordia. La hija de Eris; Eunice.

En ese momento de entre la multitud se abrió paso una chica de ojos color violeta y cabello negro azabache. Se trataba de la chica con la que había peleado después de derrotar a Loth. Hasta entonces yo creía que ella pertenecía a la cabaña de Ares por la forma en la que combatía, pero no era así. Ella era hija de Eris.

- ¿Por qué yo? - Preguntó Eunice

- Te he visto también en las visiones que tuve- Le contestó Rachel - No sé qué papel jugarás en todo esto. Pero debes ser parte del equipo. Además vi cómo te desempeñaste en el juego de hoy. Definitivamente aportaras mucha fuerza al equipo.

Rachel estaba en lo cierto. Yo había experimentado de primera mano el asombroso poder y habilidad de Eunice. Esa chica a pesar de parecer pequeña era un adversario digno de temer.

-Deben partir cuanto antes héroes – prosiguió el oráculo - Esta búsqueda es muy importante.

Quirón parecía un poco sorprendido, pero al final confío en las premoniciones de Rachel y aprobó a Eunice como la última integrante del equipo. Era increíble que ese día nos hayamos conocido como rivales y ahora fuéramos aliados. Pero sea como fuere me sentí un poco más tranquilo. Esta era la primera misión que emprendería y para ser sincero me daba algo de miedo, pero estaba seguro de que la fuerza de Loth, la habilidad de Eunice nos ayudarían mucho.

- Muy bien. Entonces vengan héroes debemos hablar. Todos los demás retírense a sus cabañas.

Después de que todos se fueron Quirón nos guío a la casa grande para hablar con nosotros. Mientras caminábamos Mel se me acerco y me tomó del brazo.

- Parece que volvemos a ser compañeros Rick - me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Sí, quizás sea el destino - contesté

No dije aquella frase en un tono romántico, pero parece que Mel de alguna manera lo interpretó así, ya que se sonrojó mucho. Entonces recordé lo que me había dicho James acerca de que yo le gustaba a Mel y me sentí un poco culpable. Yo no podía corresponderle. Aunque nunca pudiera confesarle mis sentimientos a Thalía no dejaba de gustarme.

Al llegar a la Casa Grande nos sentamos en una gran mesa de madera tallada esperando expectantes lo que nos fuera a informar nuestro director de actividades. Al parecer Quirón estaba dubitativo y estaba tratando de elegir las palabras que usaría con nosotros. Finalmente después de algunos minutos de tensión el centauro nos habló.

- La profecía que pronunció Rachel anteriormente es sin duda una misión muy peligrosa. Seré franco con ustedes. Mis sospechas se están haciendo ciertas y temo que la peor guerra está por venir. Una guerra más cruenta que la que vivimos contra Cronos y los Titanes.

- ¡No puede ser! - interrumpió Loth - Vencimos a los titanes, los peores enemigos de los dioses. No puedo creer que haya alguien más poderoso.

- Si lo hay - Terció Melanie - La madre de los titanes...Gea

- Así es - Retomó la conversación Quirón - Hace siglos cuando los Olímpicos desterraron a los titanes, Gea intentó tomar venganza contra Zeus y sus hermanos. Así que creó a los Gigantes, seres monstruosos que solo pueden morir contra un dios y un semidiós trabajando juntos. La batalla duro diez años y ganaron los Olímpicos, pero al parecer esta última batalla con Cronos está haciendo que Gea nuevamente despierte

En aquellos momentos recordé lo que mi madre Afrodita me dijo acerca de Gea. Y comenzaba a entender porque me había mandado al campamento mestizo. Una gran batalla se avecinaba y debíamos estar preparados.

- Pero entonces estamos en problemas - habló Loth - Ya que la profecía dice que la tierra conseguirá su venganza. Y Gea es la diosa de la tierra ¿No es así?

- Aun no podemos asegurarlo - dijo Quirón - Ya que la profecía habla también de algo que puede ayudarnos a derrotar a Gea; El legado de Urano.

- ¿Qué es exactamente el legado de Urano? - Pregunté.

- Urano era el esposo de Gea y el padre de los titanes - dijo Quirón - Cuando Cronos desterró a su padre, el dios del cielo quedo herido de muerte. Los dioses son inmortales y no pueden morir. Sin embargo nadie sabe dónde está ahora. Algunos dioses incluido Zeus piensan que está en el tártaro. Pero existe una leyenda que dice que Urano se escondió en algún lugar para forjar un arma tan poderosa que podría tomar venganza contra Cronos y Gea. Pero debido a sus heridas tuvo que dormir. Así que la localización del arma es un misterio. A ese artefacto desconocido se le conoce como el legado de Urano. Sin embargo a pesar de que muchos dioses y héroes la han buscado nadie la ha encontrado, así que la leyenda de esa arma pasó a convertirse en un mito. La única forma de encontrar esa arma es localizar la tumba de Urano donde se dice que el antiguo dios continúa durmiendo. Y el único capaz de usarla es alguien con la sangre de Urano, alguien que no sea un titán ni descendiente de alguno de ellos.

- Pero eso es imposible - Replicó Mel - Todos nosotros somos descendientes de los Olímpicos y ellos a su vez son hijos de los titanes. No existe nadie que pueda usar esa arma.

- Te equivocas - Dijo Quirón - Hay una diosa en el Olimpo que tiene la sangre de Urano, pero no es una titanide ni descendiente de ningún titán. Y uno de sus hijos irá en esta búsqueda.

Melanie se percató rápidamente de lo que Quirón nos acababa de revelar. Al mismo tiempo yo recordé lo que mi madre me había dicho: "Yo soy hija de Urano….recuerda tu linaje."

- Afrodita - Dijo Mel - Ella nació de la sangre de Urano.

- Estas en lo cierto Melanie - Dijo el centauro

Quirón me miro con seriedad inspeccionándome con una mirada fría pero solemne.

- Ricardo, tú eres el único que nos puede ayudar a encontrar la tumba de Urano y a su legado- me dijo el centauro.

Por fin todo comenzaba a ser claro para mí. Ahora entendía exactamente por qué mi madre me guió hasta el campamento mestizo, y el por qué necesitarían de mi ayuda.

- No entiendo cómo podría ayudarnos él - replicó Loth.

- Verán - dijo el director de actividades - He mantenido cierto conocimiento oculto de los dioses. Parte de eso son pistas de la localización de la tumba de Urano. Y afortunadamente una línea de la profecía confirma en parte algunas de esas pistas..."El hijo del dios de la guerra encontrará al enemigo de su padre en la tierra fría" La mayoría de información que he recolectado apunta a que la tumba de Urano se encuentra en algún lugar de Canadá.

- Pero no podemos buscar por todo el país - dijo Mel.

- Para eso tengo este artefacto - dijo Quirón mientras colocaba un objeto metálico en medio de la mesa, donde todos lo pudiéramos ver.

Se trataba de un cilindro plateado de unos diez cm de alto y unos tres de diámetro. Estaba decorado con estrellas y constelaciones. Pude reconocer algunas como la constelación de Pegaso y el cinturón de Orión.

- Este artefacto - explicó Quirón - Se llama " El Cielo Antiguo". Está hecho para buscar sangre, para ser más exacto, la sangre de nuestros antepasados. Debido a que el icor, la sangre se los dioses es pura y contiene mucho poder, solo funciona con semidioses. Así que mientras Ricardo lleve este objeto podrá guiarlos a la tumba de Urano.

- Pero no entiendo - Dijo Loth - ¿Porque no usaste antes este artilugio con algún otro hijo de Afrodita?

- Porque los hijos de Afrodita tienen poca afinidad con la sangre de Urano. De hecho los únicos que heredaron más dones de Urano son los hijos de Venus.

- Pero se supone que Venus Afrodita son la misma diosa – Habló por primera vez Eunice.

- Hay otra cosa que debo decirles – Hablo el centauro en un tono más sombrío- Juré que no hablaría de ello. Y quizá me condene por ello. Pero es indispensable que lo sepan.

El semblante de Quirón se tornó más serio.

- Los dioses tienen dos facetas...la romana y la griega. Y en el mundo hay otro campamento donde existen semidioses romanos; el Campamento Júpiter. Se crearon dos campamentos debido a que los griegos y romanos siempre han estado en guerra. Y los semidioses no son la excepción. Así que para evitar conflictos se ocultó esta información a todos los semidioses, de esta forma cada campamento ignora la existencia del otro. Por eso cuando les digo que sólo los hijos de Venus pueden encontrar la tumba, es porque Ricardo es un semidiós romano. No es hijo de Afrodita, él es hijo de Venus.

En ese momento todos me miraban con incredulidad y algo de temor.

-¿Tú…tú ya lo sabías Rick? – Me preguntó Melanie.

- Sí. Recién me enteré ayer cuando mi madre me lo dijo.

-¿Pero cómo? – Preguntó Loth sorprendido – Los dioses no nos han hablado desde hace tiempo. ¿Porque Afrodita sí se comunicó contigo? Esto es muy sospechoso.

- ¿Por qué viniste a este campamento en primer lugar?- Preguntó Eunice.

- Mi madre me envió aquí – respondí.

- ¿No será que piensas traicionarnos? – Dijo la hija de Eris- Podría ser un espía del otro campamento, no creo que debamos confiar en él.

Pero entonces alguien más opinó. Con una voz muy firme.

- ¡¿De qué están hablando?! - Dijo Mel con enfado - Que importa si Ricardo es Romano. Él fué reclamado por su madre aquí en este campamento. Él es ahora un miembro del campamento mestizo. Si no fuese de fiar Quirón no le habría permitido el acceso. Ahora somos un equipo así que debemos confiar entre nosotros. No toleraré que desconfíen de mi amigo.

Loth y Eunice se quedaron callados. Melanie era una chica amable, pero algo temible cuando se enojaba. Aquellas palabras de Mel me hicieron sentir muy feliz.

- Es como dice Melanie - Habló por fin Quirón –No importa si es romano Ricardo es uno de nosotros. Quizá sea el destino que nos favorece ya que solo con su ayuda podremos encontrar la tumba de Urano. No debemos pelear entre nosotros. Nuestro verdadero enemigo es Gea.

Todos asintieron. Yo mire a Melanie y le dije en voz baja:

- Gracias.

- Por nada - Me respondió.

- No hace falta decirles lo peligroso que será este viaje - continuó Quirón - Podría ser que el curso de la guerra que tenemos delante dependa del éxito de su misión. Mañana saldrán temprano. No disponemos por el momento de transporte, pero pediré a Argos que los escolte hasta Canadá y ...

- No será necesario - Habló Eunice - Yo me encargaré del transporte.

- De acuerdo - dijo Quirón - Cuento contigo. No hablen a nadie acerca de lo que escucharon aquí. Ahora vayan a sus cabañas a descansar y a prepararse para mañana.

Cada quien se retiró a sus respectivas cabañas. Yo en cambió caminé hacia el lago. Tenía algo que hacer antes de dormir. James me había contado acerca de los mensajes Iris y cómo usarlos. También me dijo que había una fuente cerca del lago con "buena recepción". Donde podría mandar mi mensaje. Caminé un par de minutos por la orilla hasta que por fin encontré la fuente. Era pequeña pero muy llamativa, con muchos decorados al estilo griego antiguo. Me acerqué a la fuente y lancé un dracma de oro y dije:

-Por favor Iris recibe mi ofrenda.

En ese momento el agua de la fuente comenzó moverse de forma extraña. Supuse que la diosa había accedido a mi rezo, así que continúe.

- Muéstrame a Thalía Grace.

El agua comenzó a mostrar una imagen. Parecía una cueva. Había varias fogatas y casas de campaña. Rápidamente logré distinguir a Thalía. Estaba sentada junto a una de las fogatas. Llevaba ropa de camuflaje de invierno gris con blanco. Parecía distraída en sus pensamientos y aun no me había visto. Se veía muy hermosa como siempre.

- H-hola Thalía - dije.

Ella levanto la mirada y me sonrió. Yo me puse nervioso, pero traté de disimularlo.

- Hola Rick - me contestó – Que gusto verte.

- ¿Estas ocupada? - Le pregunté.

- No por el momento. Aún no he encontrado al monstruo que estoy buscando, pero por hoy ha terminado la cacería. Ahora me encuentro haciendo guardia.

- Me da gusto saber que ya estas con tus hermanas cazadoras.

- Sí. Gracias a Zeus no fue difícil hallarlas. Y dime ¿Cómo te ha ido en el campamento?

- Me ha ido muy bien gracias. Es un lugar increíble. Hoy tuvimos un juego de Capturar la Bandera y mi equipo salió victorioso.

- Enorgulleces a tu maestra - Me dijo – Por cierto… ¿Ya fuiste reclamado?

- Pues con respecto a mi madre divina pues...soy hijo de Afrodita.

Thalía soltó una carcajada.

- No me lo creo ja ja ja ja. No eres de ese tipo. Eres un guerrero. No te imagino vistiendo a la moda y tardándote horas en arreglarte, jajaja.

- No te burles por favor - dije un poco molesto.

- Lo siento jajaja. Es que no lo pude evitar.

- Thalía hay algo que quiero contarte.

- ¿De qué se trata?

Le narré a Thalía mi encuentro con mi madre y la misión que tenía por delante. Solo omití la parte de los "semidioses romanos"

- Ya veo. - Me dijo mi mentora - Debemos estar preparados. Ten mucho cuidado Rick. Recuerda todo lo que has aprendido y ponlo en práctica. Tengo mis esperanzas puestas en ti. Sé que saldrás airoso de esta misión

- Gracias Thalía.

En ese momento alguien me abrazó por detrás.

- ¿Qué haces Rick? ¿Porque estas..? Ahh es un mensaje Iris, perdón no quise interrumpir.

Voltee hacia atrás, solo para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Se trataba de Mel.

- Veo que ya hiciste amigos - me dijo Thalía.

- Así es - contesté - ella es Melanie seremos compañeros en esta misión

- Hola Melanie. Mucho gusto. Yo soy Thalía.

- Es un gusto también Thalía - contestó Melanie sonriendo.

- Bueno Rick debo irme - me dijo Thalía - casi termina mi guardia. Cuídate mucho y que Zeus bendiga su búsqueda.

- Gracias Thalía. Cuídate tú también .Que los dioses te guíen y te protejan. Me ha dado mucho gusto verte.

- A mí también Rick - me contestó.

Luego Thalía fijo su mirada en la hija de Apolo.

- Cuida a mi pupilo por favor Melanie, no dejes que se meta en líos.

- No te preocupes - contestó Mel - Así lo haré. Hasta pronto.

En ese momento la imagen se desvaneció del agua. Melanie se quedó callada unos momentos y después me pregunto:

- ¿Era tu novia?

Yo pensé para mis adentros " ojala lo fuera"

- No. Ella es mi amiga y también mi maestra. Ella me enseñó a pelear

- Ya veo - dijo Mel – Debe ser alguien muy importante para ti ¿No es así?

- Así es – le contesté.

Melanie era una chica muy alegre, pero nunca la había visto tan seria. Creo que se había percatado que me gustaba Thalía.

-Jeje pensé que solo yo te llamaba "Rick" Pero ella también lo hace. Deben ser muy buenos amigos.

Melanie sonreía. Pero yo sabía que no estaba contenta para nada. Por un momento olvide lo que me había dicho James acerca de que yo le gustaba a Melanie. Hasta ese momento tenía mis dudas, pero después de ver la reacción de Mel pude entender sus sentimientos. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando inesperadamente escuchamos una voz a nuestras espaldas.

- Hola hermanito.

Mel y yo giramos detrás de nosotros para averiguar de quien era esa voz. Vimos a un joven de unos 19 años. Tenía el cabello ondulado y rubio. Sus ojos eran azules. Era de complexión atlética. Vestía con ropas griegas y usaba calzado de oro. Llevaba un arco con él.

- No te conozco - le dije - ¿Quién eres?

- Me ofende un poco que no me reconozcas, hace pocos me estuviste lanzando varias maldiciones. Tal vez si hago "esto" sabrás quien soy.

En ese momento de su espalda nacieron dos grandes y majestuosas alas. Su plumaje era brillante y de color blanco.

- No puede ser… - dije - ...¿Eres Cupido?


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Por la expresión de Mel, esa era quizá la primera vez que veía a un dios en persona. El día anterior a mí me había pasado lo mismo al conocer a mi madre. Aun así por un momento, ambos, quedamos atónitos. No es que Cupido fuese muy poderoso, pero sí era uno de los dioses más famosos.

- Venus te manda felicitaciones por tu victoria en el juego de hoy - habló el dios – Y también me ha enviado para ayudarte Está un poco preocupada por ti.

- Es nuestra madre – dije- ¿Por qué la llamas por su nombre solamente?

La actitud de Cupido se me hizo un poco irrespetuosa. Había oído que este dios era fanático de romper las reglas y ser rebelde, pero al menos creo que debería tener consideración al hablar de nuestra madre.

- Es igual - contestó altanero - Nunca la he llamado mamá. Como sea no dispongo de mucho tiempo así que dile a la enana que se retire para que podamos comenzar.

- ¡No le hables así! - contesté molesto - Ella tiene nombre. ¿Sabes? Se llama Mel. Ella es mi amiga y es una chica de fiar. Puedes hablar libremente en su presencia.

Cupido hizo una mueca de desagrado. Y observo a Melanie con desdén.

-No me importa quién sea. Lo que tengo que hablar contigo solo concierne a nuestra familia. Si no se va...

- Entiendo - dijo Melanie - No se preocupen. Me iré.

- Pero Mel...

- Esta bien Rick - me interrumpió - No te preocupes. Date prisa para que puedas irte a descansar. Mañana partiremos temprano.

Mel se retiró rápidamente. Traté de ir tras ella pero Cupido me tomó del brazo interponiéndose.

- Déjala - me dijo - Ella necesita estar sola por ahora. No puedo creer que tenga un hermanito tan tonto. Si no hubiera intervenido antes ella quizá habría comenzado a llorar.

- Espera – dije intrigado – No me digas que… ¿Estabas actuando solo para que se fuera?

- Como dije, un hermanito tonto. Incluso hice que la defendieras y te hicieras el héroe. Debes ser un poco más sensible con los sentimientos de las chicas. Sobre todo de ella. Sé que la consideras una amiga, pero ella siente algo más por ti. Si no eres prudente lastimaras su corazón. Ahora veo por qué mamá está preocupada por ti. Eres algo distraído.

Pensaba que Cupido era un altanero e insensible pero parece que me equivocaba. Él en realidad era diferente y se preocupaba por otras personas.

- Bueno, no he venido a darte lecciones del corazón. – Continuo Hablando Cupido - Estoy aquí para ayudarte con tus poderes. No sé si te lo mencionó nuestra madre, pero tienes poderes similares a los míos.

-Recuerdo que ella mencionó que me parecía a uno de sus hijos romanos – le contesté - Ahora veo que se refería a ti.

- Así es hermanito. Te estuve observando en el juego de hoy. Usaste uno de tus poderes sin darte cuenta.

- ¿Te refieres a cuando lancé aquella flecha?

-Así es – me contestó mi medio hermano – puedes convertirte en un arquero poderoso. Incluso creo que puedes usar una habilidad que yo utilizo para crear flechas.

-¿Crear flechas?

- Así es. Yo utilizó plumas de búho para crear flechas de plomo que crean desamor en las personas, y uso plumas de paloma para crear flechas doradas que enamoran a las personas. Pero no son el único tipo de flechas que puedo crear.

- ¿Por qué solo utilizas plumas de aves?- Pregunté interrumpiendo.

- Nosotros como hijos de Venus heredamos dones de Urano. Él es el dios del cielo, Mucho antes de que Zeus tomara control de él. Por eso las aves son nuestros sirvientes y podemos crear cosas a partir de ellos. Ahora yo te enseñaré a dominar esta habilidad.

Cupido me enseñó muchas cosas esa noche. Fue poco tiempo, pero entendía muy bien sus explicaciones .No tuve problemas en aprender todo lo que él pudo enseñarme en esas escasas horas. Debo admitir que mi hermano mayor es buen maestro. Aun así, como no hubo mucho tiempo para que dominara todos los conocimientos que Cupido tenía para enseñarme, él me regalo una libreta con algunos consejos para que aprendiera más. Estaba escrita en latín, pero como yo era un semidiós romano no tuve problema en entender lo. También me obsequió un cinturón para guardar plumas de aves. Finalmente antes de irse me dijo:

- Hermanito. Ten cuidado en tu misión. Usa sabiamente lo que te he enseñado y lee el pequeño libro que te obsequié. Esto es lo más que puedo hacer para ayudarte. Lo demás dependerá de ti.

-Así lo haré. Muchas gracias...Hermano.

Cupido sonrió.

- Oye lamento las maldiciones que te dije hace un par de días – le dije – Estaba un poco molestó, ya que pensé que es injusto sufrir por un amor no correspondido.

- No te preocupes - me contestó - Pero recuerda que el amor no se trata de si es justo o no. Sé que no es fácil lidiar con él y quisiera ayudarte en ese aspecto, pero mamá me lo prohibió. Quiere que aprendas ciertas cosas por tu cuenta. Solo te aconsejo que tengas abierto tus ojos y tu corazón.

- Así lo haré – le contesté.

-Bueno, ya es hora. Cuídate y buena suerte.

Y así sin más, levanto vuelo y se fue. Yo me retiré a mi cabaña y aliste una mochila con lo necesario para viajar, incluyendo ropa abrigadora que me prestó James. Cuando acabe de empacar me dormí. Estaba exhausto.

A la mañana siguiente me reuní con el equipo de búsqueda en la entrada del campamento. Aunque llegué temprano fui el último en llegar, todos incluyendo Quirón ya estaban presentes. Afortunadamente Mel se veía mejor y me saludo con normalidad.

- Bien parece que ya están todos - dijo Quirón - Dime Eunice, ¿Cómo viajaran a Canadá?

- Mi madre Eris tiene cierto poder para controlar algunas bestias mitológicas - Contestó Eunice - Y tengo un poco de ese poder, ahora lo verán.

En ese momento Eunice cerró los ojos y se concentró. Levantó su brazo derecho con su puño cerrado y permaneció así por unos instantes.

- ¡Ven a mí! - Gritó Eunice

De momento no pasaba nada, pero entonces logramos ver algo a lo lejos. Parecía un águila por el chillido que se escuchó mientras volaba hacia nosotros, pero conforme se fue acercando me di cuenta de su naturaleza y su enorme tamaño. Se trataba de un Grifo. Era una criatura que tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo igual a la de un águila, tenía plumas doradas, un gran pico afilado y grandes y poderosas garras. La parte inferior era parecida a la de un león, con pelaje amarillo, musculosas patas y cola. Su tamaño era inmenso, tal vez unas diez veces más grande que un león normal.

Todos quedamos boquiabiertos, incluso Quirón. Era tan imponente aquel animal, que siendo sincero me dio miedo acercarme. Pero eso no pasó con Mel, quien saltó sobre aquel gigantesco animal y lo acarició como si fuera un perrito.

- Aléjate de él - le advirtió Eunice - podría atacarte.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, al grifo parecía agradarle las caricias de Mel. Todos nos quedamos atónitos ante esa escena. Y Eunice era la más sorprendida.

- No entiendo... - decía Eunice - ... ¿Cómo ha podido amansarlo?

- Es porque es hija de Apolo - Interrumpió Quirón - Estos animales están consagrados al dios del Sol, por eso es que se porta de esa manera.

- Te voy a llamar Kiwi - Decía Mel.

El grifo chilló alegremente como diciendo "Hey me gusta ese nombre".

- Deja de ponerle nombres raros por favor - le dijo Eunice a Mel.

- Pero a Kiwi le gustó su nombre - replicó Mel.

- Bueno que más da como se llame - Intervino Loth - Será mejor que nos vayamos.

- Loth tiene razón - dijo Quirón - Tengan cuidado y que los dioses los protejan.

Kiwi tenía suficiente espacio como para llevar a 8 de nosotros, así que podría decir que era realmente cómodo. Aun así por protección Eunice colocó asientos y correas sobre nuestro emplumado amigo, lo cual parece que no le gustó mucho. Mientras tanto Quirón me entregó el "Cielo Antiguo" y me explicó cómo usarlo. Después Eunice nos entregó unos goggles y guantes para usarlos durante el viaje. Finalmente terminamos los preparativos y montamos a Kiwi. Eunice se sentó al frente para navegar, después Loth y atrás Melanie y yo. El poderoso grifo lanzó un fuerte chillido y emprendió el vuelo. Así partimos por fin en nuestra búsqueda.

Debo decirles que montar en un Grifo es toda una experiencia. Vuela a una velocidad impresionante. Sin los goggles que nos regaló Eunice no habríamos podido ver absolutamente nada. Mientras viajábamos pude ver un paisaje esplendido. Ríos, valles y montañas estaban debajo de nosotros. Literalmente podía tocar las nubes. Estaba muy emocionado. Tanto que no me percate de Mel.

- Mira Mel - le dije mientras volteé a verla - el paisaje es hermoso y también…

Pero al contrario de mí, ella no parecía disfrutar el paisaje. Parecía muy tensa. Pude ver a través de los lentes de sus goggles que tenía los ojos cerrados. Al principio pensé que solo tenía frío, pero luego me di cuenta que no era por esa razón.

- ¿Estas bien Mel?- Le pregunté.

- L-le t-tengo miedo a las alt-turas - musitó.

- No te preocupes - le dije - todo está bien. Eunice aseguró los asientos.

- No puedo - contestó - tengo mucho miedo.

Creo que era comprensible. Estábamos volando a una gran velocidad y a una altura descomunal. Para ella debió ser muy atemorizante. Traté de tranquilizarla diciéndole que no había peligro alguno, pero fue inútil.

-Toma mi mano - le dije.

Por primera vez abrió los ojos. Me miró y lentamente y con cuidado tomó mi mano.

- No te vas a caer - le dije - no importa lo que pase no soltaré tu mano jamás. Te lo prometo.

Ella no dijo nada, tan solo me observó con esos hermosos ojos verdes y me sonrió agradecida. De alguna manera me agradaba mucho esa sonrisa sincera e inocente de mi amiga. Me prometí a mí mismo que haría lo necesario para protegerla. Jamás había conocido una chica tan dulce y sincera como ella. Al estar juntos tomados de la mano, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente. A pesar de llevar guantes podía sentir el calor en sus pequeñas manos. Traté de serenarme pero fue inútil. Comencé a tener miedo también. Miedo de comenzar a enamorarme.

_**ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO. PRONTO PUBLICARÉ LOS SIGUIENTES. POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, ME GUSTARÍA SABER SU OPINIÓN. HASTA PRONTO.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

Había pasado más de una hora desde que salimos del campamento. Kiwi seguía volando a gran velocidad y el viento se iba haciendo cada vez más frío. Sin embargo la mano de Mel seguía muy cálida. Le había dicho que no soltaría su mano hasta que aterrizáramos, pero la verdad empezaba a ponerme nervioso. "No es que me guste Mel" – Pensé – "Es sólo que nunca antes había estado tomado de la mano de una chica." "Sí eso debe ser."

Mientras debatía en mi mente el estado de mis sentimientos por Melanie, no me había dado cuenta de que ella ya había dejado de temblar. Voltee a verla y me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo y disfrutaba del paisaje.

-Mel- le dije- ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Aún tengo algo de miedo – me contestó mi amiga – Pero gracias a tu apoyo creo que puedo afrontar mis temores. Si estoy junto a ti Rick me siento muy feliz.

-Oigan tortolitos – habló Loth interrumpiendo - No se distraigan tanto, recuerden que estamos en una misión.

- Déjalos en paz – objetó Eunice – Aun falta camino por recorrer.

Eunice volteo a vernos y sonrió.

-Además se ven muy tiernos juntos – continuó hablando la hija de Eris - déjalos que disfruten el paseo.

- E-esperen…n-no es lo que están pensando – repliqué ruborizado.

- Así es – dijo Melanie – Rick…aún no se me ha declarado.

-¡¿Qué?! – dije exaltado.

-Así que eres tímido ¿eh? – Habló Loth –Eso es raro en un hijo de Venus, pero si quieres puedo darte algunos consejos.

- ¿Tú dando consejos de amor? – le dijo Eunice a Loth con una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Q-qué…qué tiene de malo? – Dijó Loth nervioso – Puedo ser romántico a veces ¿sabes?

- Sí claro – le contestó la chica de ojos violeta – tan romántico como una cita en un pantano.

-Eso fue un pequeño error- Se excusó el hijo de Ares – Y además solo fue una vez. Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Ya llegamos a Canadá? - Preguntó Loth.

- No - contestó secamente Eunice.

- ¿Segura que estamos en el camino correcto?

- Sí

-¿Falta mucho camino?

- No.

- Te falta ser más comunicativa ¿sabes?

Esta vez Eunice no contestó.

- Creo que la hiciste enfadar - dijo Mel.

- Claro que no - se apresuró a contestar Loth – Nosotros tenemos un vínculo muy especial. ¿No es verdad Eunice?

- No - contestó ella.

- ¿Ya ves que bromista es? - le dijo Loth a Mel

El silencio invadió el ambiente nuevamente, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que no tardamos mucho en llegar a Canadá. A pesar del clima tan frío no me desagradaba en nada el paisaje. Había muchos árboles y montañas nevadas bajo nosotros. Además de un gran río que dividía lo que parecía ser un gran bosque.

- Ya estamos en Canadá - dijo Eunice - Será mejor que aterricemos para usar el Cielo Antiguo y ver hacia donde debemos ir

- De acuerdo- dije.

Pero justo cuando Eunice observaba hacia abajo para buscar un lugar donde descender, algo inesperado sucedió.

- ¡Sujétense fuerte! - gritó Eunice

En ese momento Kiwi giro en el aire para evadir una enorme roca que venía directamente hacia donde nos encontrábamos. El inmenso objeto pasó muy cerca de nosotros a una gran velocidad y por poco golpea la cabeza del grifo. Kiwi enderezo su postura, mientras aun seguíamos desconcertados.

- ¿De dónde vino eso? - dijo Loth

- De abajo - contestó Eunice - Alguien nos está atacando y parece que ...

Eunice no termino de hablar, ya que ahora un enorme tronco con follaje voló a gran velocidad golpeando a nuestro amigo Kiwi, haciendo que perdiera el control. El cinturón de Mel se aflojó y ella comenzó a resbalar por la pierna de la inmensa bestia. Eunice trataba de esquivar las rocas y árboles que seguían siendo disparados hacia nosotros mientras yo me aferraba con una mano de mi asiento y con la otra de Mel.

- ¡Rick! - gritaba ella asustada

- ¡Resiste Mel!

- ¡No se suelten! - Gritó Eunice - trataré de aterrizar.

Me aferre fuertemente a Mel mientras Kiwi volaba a gran velocidad. Sin embargo una roca logró golpearnos nuevamente haciendo que Mel y yo cayéramos resbalando por la pierna del Grifo. Loth logró tomarme de las piernas mientras yo seguía sujetando a Mel.

- Resiste enano - Me dijo Loth mientras nos jalaba a Mel y a mí de vuelta al lomo de Kiwi.

Estuve a punto de agradecerle, pero en ese momento otra roca golpeo a Kiwi. Loth no pudo sujetarme y Mel y yo caímos mientras que Kiwi descendía en picada junto con nuestros compañeros.

La caída era inminente. No había forma de evitarla. Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazar a Mel para protegerla. Sentía el viento frío y el vértigo de la caída libre. Desgraciadamente el rio estaba lejos, y debajo de nosotros había solamente árboles y rocas. A pesar de ser semidioses teníamos pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir. Fue en ese momento cuando recordé que llevaba conmigo un cinturón que Cupido me había obsequiado. En él había un estuche con diferentes plumas de aves. Rápidamente saque de uno de mis bolsillos el arma que me había regalado mi madre; Fulgdivus.

-¡Arcum! - Grité para transformar mi peine en un arco, mientras tomaba una pluma del estuche. Mel estaba muy asustada y se aferraba a mí con todas fuerzas. Sabía que solo tenía tiempo para realizar un tiro, la vida de Mel y la mía pendían de un hilo y solo tendría una oportunidad.

Coloqué la pluma en el arco y me concentré como Cupido me había enseñado. En unos instantes la pluma se transformó en una flecha de color plata. Apunté con el arco y disparé al piso. La flecha atravesó el suelo dejando brotar una inmensurable cantidad de agua. La fuente amortiguo nuestra caída y finalmente llegamos sanos y salvos a tierra firme. Mel estaba atónita mirando como seguía brotando agua del suelo

- ¡Rick! - Me dijo sorprendida- ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto? Tú no eres hijo de Poseidón.

- Bueno use una pluma de Pegaso para crear esa flecha. Cupido me contó la historia de cómo Pegaso hizo brotar la fuente de Hipocrene con los cascos de sus patas. Así fue cómo pude hacerlo.

- Vaya no puedo creer que tenga que agradecerle a Cupido el que hayamos salido librados de esta.

- No es tan mal tipo - dije - Estoy seguro que no quiso hacerte sentir mal anoche.

- ¿Tú crees? - contestó Mel con tono sarcástico.

- Bueno de cualquier forma - dije cambiando de tema - Tenemos que buscar a Eunice y a Loth.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿Cómo haremos para encontrarlos?

En ese momento escuchamos un sonido proveniente del otro lado del río.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! - Se oyó un grito desgarrador que parecía ser de Eunice.

- Creo que es en esa dirección - dije.

Melanie y yo corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos y en pocos minutos llegamos hasta el río. Usamos un viejo tronco como puente para cruzar y seguimos avanzando internándonos más en el bosque. Cuando llegamos a donde estaban Eunice y Loth quedé completamente paralizado.

Loth estaba amarrado de pies y manos junto a un árbol. En otro extremo Kiwii parecía estar malherido atrapado dentro de una especie de jaula hecha de huesos. Y finalmente Eunice estaba siendo apretujada entre las garras de una terrible bestia.

Aquella descomunal criatura debía medir cerca de cuatro metros de altura. Estaba cubierto por espeso pelaje negro y espinas como las de un erizo por todo su cuerpo. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una especie de sátiro enorme. Por la forma de sus patas, similares a las de una cabra y su torso parecido al de un hombre. Pero luego descubrí que su cabeza no era humana. Era como la de un caballo, pero más horrible y deforme, Sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor siniestro y exhalaba un espeso humo amarillento de su hocico dejando ver entre cada exhalación una afilada y deforme dentadura. Melanie también quedó paralizada junto a mí sin poder crédito a lo que veíamos.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! - Grito Eunice - ¡Suéltame bestia!

Aquel grito de nuestra compañera nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Aunque aquel monstruo era lo más aterrador que hubiera visto jamás, teníamos que hacer algo para salvar a Eunice, a Loth y a Kiwi. No había tiempo que perder, de inmediato susurre a Mel en el oído un improvisado plan. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Afortunadamente ella no estaba desarmada, su arco era muy liviano y fácil de cargar, por lo que siempre lo llevaba consigo en su espalda.

Melanie tensó la cuerda de su arco con una flecha mientras se acercó furtivamente hacia aquella demoníaca criatura por un costado. Yo hice lo mismo, pero me encaminé al lado contrario.

Jajajaja - Reía con tono tenebroso aquel monstruo - Sigue gritando pequeña. La comida tiene mejor sabor cuando está muerta de miedo.

Aquel monstruo seguía estrujando a Eunice, mientras ella no dejaba de gritar de dolor.

Cuando Melanie y yo estuvimos en posición le hice una seña y ella tenso su arco, y dejó volar dos flechas justo hacia las garras de aquel monstruo. Como pensé la bestia gruño de dolor pero no fue suficiente para que soltara a su presa. Así que mientras estaba distraído tratando de averiguar de dónde lo estaban atacando yo salté lo más alto que pude y usando a Fulgdivus logre golpear sus garras, haciendo que esta vez dejara caer a Eunice.

Amortigüe la caída de nuestra compañera mientras la abominable bestia rugía de dolor. Cargué a Eunice y la dejé cerca de Loth y lejos del campo de batalla. Mientras tanto Mel seguía disparando flechas y distrayendo a la bestia.

- Ri-ricardo... - dijo Eunice con dificultad.

- Tranquila Eunice, recupera fuerzas y trata de hacer algo para liberar a Loth y a Kiwi. Mel y yo nos encargaremos de este monstruo.

- E-espera Ricardo. D-debemos huir. N-no podremos derrotarlo. Es un Equinodronte. El único en el mundo.

-¿Equinodronte? - Pregunté intrigado - Espera...creo que he oído ese nombre antes.

Fue entonces cuando recordé donde había escuchado hablar de aquella bestia. Fue Thalía quien me lo dijo. El Equinodronte era un monstruo único y muy poderoso. Se decía que solo Artemisa fue capaz de cazarlo una vez. Sus cazadoras lo habían estado buscado durante siglos y nunca fueron capaces de vencerlo. Voltee hacia donde se encontraba Mel. Parecía como si el tiempo transcurriera en cámara lenta. Mel estaba peleando frente a un oponente que nadie había podido vencer.

Y a pesar del miedo que sentía al estar frente a una criatura que ni mi mentora había logrado vencer, no podia dejar pelear sola a Mel. Acabábamos de burlar a la muerte y ahora una vez más nos enfrentábamos a un gran peligro. Sin dudarlo pero aun con miedo dentro de mí, empuñe fuertemente mi espada y me lance corriendo hacia la enorme bestia para atacarla.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO. PRONTO SUBIRÉ EL PROXIMO. HASTA PRONTO.**


End file.
